Shadows of an Old World
by Forsaken and Darklost
Summary: Some things are better off forgotten, some some things do not wish to remain forgotten. Journal Naruto as he discovers a lost knowledge of a world long believed dead as he faced a raising threat of ancient, powerful creatures...Pokegirls. This is NOT for young readers and rated M for adult content and violence. Pairings: Naru/Pokegirls, Naru/Hinata/Ino/Temari/Tenten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the material relating to Pokégirls.**

**A/N:** All right. I'm known for coming up with some interesting crossovers and even more interesting twists…well, here's another one and probably my most bizarre one yet…but by no means my last one. Let the madness begin…in a whole new way.

**xXx**

**Chapter 1**

They say the earth will hold its breath just before a great change is about to occur. Depending on how long that breath is hold will determine how great the change will be. It held its breath for a day when a creature of impure natural energy formed and wreaked havoc to all that fell in its path. It once again held its breath for an hour during the birth of one human boy, who would later come to tame the great monster that scarred the world with every movement it made, and then when that man created a whole new way of life for all of mankind.

The earth was slowly drawing in a deep breath which would last a week, as something began to become unburied from deep within its depth, something that should have remained buried…

A group of men, all wearing a plated headband, with a symbol of a musical note engraved on it were finishing unearthing a cavern. All of them were digging away at the rocks to make a bigger opening. Two men stood back and watched their progress. One of them was a tall, pale thin man with serpentine-like eyes while the other had pre-mature aged grey hair, a contract to his boyish youth and round spectacles.

The tall one was the leader, smiling in satisfaction at the quick progress, but he wouldn't have it any other way. If any of these men had been slow at all…well, they would have been 'removed' and replaced with more competent ones. He would not tolerate anything less in any of his goals. As it was, he already planned to reward these men by letting them live…and possibly be used for experiments with a higher percentage of survivability. He had been eager for this moment since another discovery he made during his exodus from his old home village, a place he still held much ire toward for personal reasons. They could not understand his genius, his raw, born talent. He willingly deserted his own home…but only after some uncontrollable events had forced his hand. As it stood, it was for the better that he fled. Now he was a power of his own, a ruler of his own village and master of his own private army, but that was trivial compared to his true goal, one he had held since he began his career as a shinobi.

Now with each rock removed from his path, that goal was closer to being accomplished. With a simple gesture with a hand, his second-in-command, the spectacle-wearing youth, quickly handed him a file that he had personally translated from a very old dialect of the current language being used today. It was one of many that he discovered from an abandoned lab that he accidentally came across in his journeys. As it so happened, that lab he found would turn into the first of many secret bases that he had established when he began to create his own village, Otogakure: The Village Hidden in Sound.

The unexpected information he had learned proved wonders beyond anything he previously imagined were possible. Ideas that he knew were way beyond anyone's time, save for one man: Jim Sukotto Sukebe. It was a strange name for an even stranger man. He was what the great Rikudo Sennin had been, a visionary. But unlike the Sage of Six Paths: this man, although as amazing in skill and genius, was also very unstable and warped. His idealism was based surprisingly similar to the Oto leader's own, a man of science and unlimited thinking, but that was the only thing they had in common. This man, for all his power and amazing knowledge was as flawed and reckless as they came. For one, he had used his scientific knowledge and a form of mysticism to actually create his own breed of slaves to use as his personal army. A fantastic idea…only all these mentioned slaves were female.

The man was a complete and utter pervert!

His army were beings of genetically-engineer women of bizarre combinations, but were originally designed for personal 'pleasure'. That is until, like the Oto leader, his experiments were discovered and scorned for the lack of respect toward fellow human-beings. They belittled and made him out to be a madman after his secret was revealed, even though he had every great intension of sharing his work with the entire world. It was too much for him to take. So he turned his goal to revenge and used his creations to become his soldiers to fight the entire world.

That didn't interest the Oto Leader, though. What he was concerned with was the method of how he created these female beings. From some of the notes he managed to find undisturbed, he learned quickly that some of the beings he engineered had amazing regenerative abilities and powers that made them almost god-like: Immortal!

That was his aim, true immortality. If what he suspected was waiting for him in the cavern he knew to be another of the hidden laboratory of Sukebe, then he may find the lost knowledge he desperately desired.

"Hurry, you weaklings! I must get inside!" shouted the Oto leader.

One man, continuing in his labor, shouted back to him, doubling his efforts to please his master and leader: "Hai, Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru watched with mild respect when the same man started beating his fellow comrades, pushing them to move faster and coordinated them to focus on the larger boulders instead of steadily removing all the smaller ones around them, allowing the large ones to roll easily out of the way. Same man, being as impatient as his leader to finish the job, finally yelled at all the men to move, his hands becoming a blur of motion as he performed hand-signs that would allow him to use a power only those of shinobi training could know how to accomplish. This power was called chakra, a source of energy discovered and mastered by the Sage of Six Paths, the Father of Shinobi.

The man didn't slow in his process as the men realized they needed to move. He continued on and finished, even when three of his comrades were still trying to move out of his way. He brought two fingers to his lips and took in a deep breath and when he exhaled, a great ball of fire was formed from his breath and flew straight and true at its target; surprisingly accurate at the base of the opening. The giant fireball blew away the rubble or melted down the rocks and reduced the few men that did not move in time to nothing but ashes.

The result, though, was more than to Orochimaru's delight. The entrance was perfectly cleared and the molten rock was quickly cooling due to the somewhat cold-moist air. The snake-like leader of Oto turned to his second-in-command.

"Kabuto…make that man an active jonin and keep him in the favored listings. Talent like his cannot be wasted," Orochimaru said.

The spectacle-wearing youth nodded, "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Otokage!" shouted one of the men, almost dreading that he called out when his leader narrowed his yellowish, slitted eyes in his direction in irritation. "T-There is something moving inside!" He instantly started to back away when the movement inside the cavern moved at an impressive speed. "Look out, it's—argh!"

His warning came too late when a monstrous hand reached out from the darkness and grabbed his entire head. There was only a brief moment to see the hand had only three digits, ending with long talons. There was even a spray of blood from where the talons dug into the man's skull before his entire body was yanked into the cavern. His muffled screams ended quickly after a sloppy, wet sound emitted, and soon what sounded like crunching bones and flesh followed.

"A monster!?" one of the men cried, backing away and looking ready to bolt, as did most of the other men.

The only reason they did not was they knew the outcome of showing cowardliness now: death… and by the hands of their own Otokage. He would not tolerate cowardness in any form, no matter the situation from any of his subordinates; having given enough examples with the terrifying methods he used to kill the ones that had lost their courage and were stupid enough to not run away for their lives afterwards. What also kept them from running for their lives was that Orochimaru did not look the least bit afraid, if anything, he was smiling like a fiend at the wet, gory noise echoing around them.

"So the creature's supposed immortality is true!" he said to himself, looking more gleeful by the minute.

"You know what that is?!" Kabuto uttered, feeling as worried as the men, but fighting with all his will to keep a composed exterior next to his master.

"Ah, yes…I do, in fact," Orochimaru replied, slowly taking a step back as the darkness in the cavern started to shift again. "It's something that hasn't been seen on this earth in some time…something very exquisite!"

"…W-What is it then?" Kabuto wondered, careful not to sound too demanding toward his merciless leader.

"Kukukuku! To you it will sound very silly, but in that creature's time, the term for her kind was both feared and awed," Orochimaru replied, extending out a hand quickly and snatching one of his unsuspecting men, who barely had time to realize what was about to happen, until he was flung head first at the darkness, where he was snatched up by the same type of hands that had gotten his comrade, and then soon died the same way as the sound of crunching gore echoed again. "She is what the old world called…A Pokégirl!"

"…Say what?" Kabuto replied, not sure if he should laugh or worry at the ridiculous title he just heard.

His master laughed with no shame. "I was just as skeptical, too, when I first heard that word, but it's what that thing and her kind were all called. I cannot deny that."

"Why was such a monster called something so…if you'll excuse the crude use of wording…so lame?" Kabuto asked, keeping an eye on the moving darkness as whatever it was munched on one of the victims Orochimaru had willingly provided it.

"This was back far beyond the time of the Elemental Nations, in a time when the world was re-created by creatures like this one here," Orochimaru answered. "The people in that era had learned to deal with these things, containing them with technology we lost over time. These devices could literally hold these Pokegirls and allow the capturer to carry them on their person wherever they went!"

"…So Poke is short term for pocket?" Kabuto deduced. "…Pocket Girls?"

"That's the basis…but oh, there is so much more to them!" Orochimaru said, licking his wickedly long tongue. "There were some that were so powerful they were considered goddesses among the human and other Pokegirls like them! This is one of those said Pokegirls…a Legendary by rank."

"This thing?!" Kabuto said in disbelief.

"_**...The Pale male is correct,"**_ came a surprisingly intelligent and angelic-like voice.

What he expected to match the horrifying claw that had snagged two of their men, did not in fact match the woman that stepped out of the cavern and entered the light. The first thing all of them noted was that she wore no clothing, nor from her features appear to need them. Her body was covered with pale white fur, nearly so fine as to act like a second skin, leaving her curved body completely exposed to them. She gazed at them with red compound-like eyes, shifting them quickly from one man to the other, folding the two sets of slender chitinous plated armor-like arms under her impressive breasts, looking solidly like D-cups, and very firm. Behind her was a set of moth-like wings nearly as colorfully decorated like those of a butterfly. She used these wings to wrap around her nude body, making an elegant cape-like gown around her as she continued into the tunnel they were occupying. Like her fur, she opposed pale-white hair that fell gracefully over her shoulders, giving her insectile face a very beautiful frame.

"Ah…Cocooner, I believe your name is, correct? I am honored that you have revealed your Queen-form to me," Orochimaru said, surprising everyone as he bowed respectfully to the abnormally pale woman.

"_**More so…as I haven't chosen to devour you…at least not for the time being,"**_ the creature proclaimed as Cocooner stated stiffly.

"All the more to be humbled in your presence," Orochimaru said, bowing even deeper.

"_**I must thank you for providing me with material so that I could assimilate enough genetic material to wane my feral state…and to update me to the current time of this world,"**_ Cocooner said simply, even though her eyes were staring at them all with a hungry gleam.

"I shall do more for you…if you are willing to hear me out?" Orochimaru offered, signaling silently for Kabuto to slowly back away. Out of all his servants, he relied too much on that particular youth to waste losing him by some accident. All the men present, even the one he just promoted, were better suited to be meat-shields to strive off the Pokégirl's hunger should she chose to 'fed' again.

His subordinate eagerly backed away from the frightening woman, taking a position that would still allow him to aid his master, but also keep the men between him and 'it'.

"_**I shall hear you out…but know that if I do not find what you have to say satisfactory, I will devour you and everyone here. Understood?" **_Cocooner stated in a cold, detached manner.

"Once more you honor me," Orochimaru chuckled. "Please, allow me to welcome you to the new world. I must warn you that you are probably the only surviving member of your kind…much has changed since you were last…active upon it."

"_**The data from those two lackeys of yours is quickly being processed into my own, updating me to this worlds current history. Although, they both were very poor subjects and knew very little…but I will correct this shortly…providing I'm displeased with this conversation," **_Cocooner revealed, tapping her near human-like feet impatiently on the stony ground.

"Then I shall cut to the chase. I am a chaser of knowledge, a scientist by your definition, but I seek to be more! This world has lost many of its old technology as you already know from those buffoons had already alerted you. I wish to gain what was lost! I have the skills and the resources, but I lack the needed information to complete some of my more sensitive research," Orochimaru explained, giving her his trademark gleaming gaze. "I wish to learn what Sukebe knew and recreate what he did…and in return, I can provide you with all the material you could ever want, and if not right away, I have means of obtaining whatever you desire quickly."

The tall albino Pokégirl hummed softly in thought. _**"Do you think you can hope to understand even a fraction of what Sukebe knew? I have met many foolish human males that believed they could do this…and all of them I have assimilated into my genetic stockpile."**_

"I can indeed! Because I can offer you what those men could not! Fresh material that has been altered after years and years!" Orochimaru said, not liking he had to play his only trump card, but his instincts were warning him that he was on very thin ice with this creature. He had no doubts he could handle her if it came down to a fight, but it would be easier to have her cooperate with him first.

He guessed right as the first sign of emotion played across her inhuman face: interest. _**"You are referring to what your world call…Kekkei Genkai, correct?"**_

"Yes! I see you learn extremely fast from even that little bit of consumption," Orochimaru said with glee. "That is exactly what I'm referring to. There have been many mutations since your kind disappeared from this world. Humanity has adapted and changed and with it…its DNA. I can provide you with wondrous material from all the Kekkei Genkai caring humans…if you agree to help me learn what Sukebe knew."

Her compound eyes narrowed in thought, raising an elegantly thin finger up to her chin to stroke it in thought. _**"If you can provide me with enough genetic material and provide me a safe haven to conduct my own experiments…with no interference from anyone. Then I shall give you what you seek. But understand, if you fail in providing me what I want, then I shall devour you along with all your men and take what I will need to carry out my agenda."**_

"Fair enough…and in an act of good faith…" He slowly began to walk back, positioning himself behind all the people that had aided in digging the tunnel to the cavern, including the one he had just recently promoted, standing right next to Kabuto, who smirked in understanding and slowly moved to stand behind his master. "I give you all these men to start your projects on."

"O-Orochimaru-sama?!" his newly promoted jonin shouted in alarm.

"_**This is adequate…I accept this meager offering," **_Cocooner accepted as her mouth began to open up…and her body began to morph as it grew taller in height.

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto reared back in fright at the horrifying change that came over the Pokégirl, even for one as detached as the man known throughout all the Elemental Nations as the Snake Sannin of the Three Legendary Sannin; he could not stop the fright that befell him when the seemingly beautiful creature turned into a creature befitting only in nightmares. Yet, he quickly found himself overcoming that fear and his sharp mind instead focused on her act of catching and devouring that he was allowed to bear witness to. Their screams and cries for help meant little to him, it was all simply a necessary sacrifice he had to do: one he had been willingly prepared to do should things gone as they had.

As the monstrous being worked her way through the screaming men. She did not note at all the set of eyes that had been watching the encounter since its beginning. Solid gold eyes widened in worry at what was to come from the hellish union of these two individuals, grimacing in fear. This outcome would lead to much disaster for the entire world that had long forgotten the existence of her kind. She knew her sister, Cocooner, was all too aware of this, and she could only shudder at what the monstrous Pokégirl had planned now. Her sister had something in the workings; else she would have simply devoured the arrogant snake-like man already and be done with it. No, she could feel her fellow Legendary plotting something, having a very good idea what she was aiming to do. The golden eyes closed and there was a faint disturbance in the surrounding shadows, and then everything was still.

**))))))))))**

A child was flung out of an orphanage, barely seven years old and scared, he was tossed out into the street by the very owner of the orphanage, screaming at the top of her lungs and cursing his existence. He slammed down face first in the dirty street and curled up into a tiny ball as he clinched his jaw to try and mask the pain. He barely had time to get over it when something metallic clunked just by his legs. Looking up, he saw a kunai had come within an inch of nicking his skin.

"That's a warning to you, you little scum! If I ever see you come near this place, I will throw one of those to end your pointless life!" shouted the caretaker, who already had another kunai aimed at him should he actually try.

"B-But I don't understand? All I did was use one of the spare blankets…w-why am I being thrown out?" Little Uzumaki Naruto whimpered sadly as he looked at the person he was told to respect and listen to, someone he was told would watch out for him until he was old enough to care for himself. Someone who he was told was meant to care for him, but she didn't.

Ever since he could remember, she had treated him differently from the other kids. Keeping him apart from them and giving him half the portions of food that the other kids got, and always handing him used up, raggy clothes that had become too filthy or torn for the other children to wear.

She glared at him and started to throw the kunai. "Just go away and die, you little thief!"

That kunai never left her hand as another had appeared around it and crushed the caretaker's against its metal. A man wearing an animal mask of a dog and Anbu standard gear stood next to the woman and backhanded her, not at all caring that he used more strength than he should have, as the blow knocked two of her teeth loose and a spurt of blood shoot out of her nose.

"You just had to try something on my last night on this duty, didn't you?" the Anbu said with a lazy tone. "Oh well, can't be helped. Expect to see Ibiki very soon after I make a report of this incident to the Hokage. Bye now!"

He vanished and reappeared next to Naruto and then they both vanished again from sight, leaving the woman trembling in pure terror after what the Anbu had just stated.

The Anbu and the boy appeared just outside of the Hokage's office. He knocked once before entering after hearing permission to go inside. As soon as he cracked the door open, the blonde-haired boy rushed by the Anbu and nearly tackled the old man sitting at a desk. The boy leapt into the man's arms, who willingly accepted him and pulled him into his lap with a curious look on his face.

"Naruto, what is the matter?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked the boy.

The Inu-masked Anbu answered, as the boy was now crying loudly on his leader's white robe. "…He was just thrown out of the orphanage, Hokage-sama. I'm afraid that the caretaker had finally snapped and let her prejudice toward the boy get the best of her."

"I'm sure it can be resolved. After all, this isn't the first time Naruto has done something to upset her," Sarutobi said in good humor, only for the boy to cry harder and the silent response from his Anbu captain. "…Or was it?"

"I only saw through the windows as I was watching the boy. He was put aside once more from the children and stuck up in the attic without anything to sleep on. He then took the intuitive to procure a blanket from the storage room, one of the many spares they kept on hand," Inu reported coolly, but not at all pleased with what had happened. He had a very high boiling point. There was hardly anything that got him upset; being one of the few people to make Anbu at a young age. He had to have a cool head and a controlled temper, but when it came to the treatment of the boy, he found he would act somewhat hastily or feel his anger rising quickly. "He nearly got back up to the attic with the blanket, when the caretaker caught him and finally started to show her real nature toward him." He pulled out a kunai, the one that he had snagged from the woman after he stopped her. "In a very distinctive way."

"Have her taken to Ibiki immediately…tell him to take his time with her," Sarutobi immediately said as his eyes locked on the weapon.

"Jiji…what did I do wrong?" came the boy's voice.

Both Hokage and Anbu looked down at him with pity, even if Inu's was hidden behind his mask.

"You did nothing wrong, my boy. I'm just sorry you have to go through this," Sarutobi said caringly, patting the boy's back, not in the least bit daunted that the front of his robes were getting soaking wet. It shamed him that he had to force this young one to live this life, one where he alone held the entire ire of the whole village for something that was completely out of his power.

"T-Then why do I keep getting punished?" Naruto cried weakly.

"I'm afraid it is all because of a great misunderstanding some of the people in this village have yet to realize," he told the young boy, wishing he could just flat-out tell him the real reason, but now was not the time while he was still so young. "One day, you will understand."

"But I wanna understand now!" the boy whined loudly, feeling he had the right to know.

"Now, Naruto, we've talked about this many…"

"_**He should be granted the knowledge he seeks, Hokage-sama…"**_ came a distorted voice from everywhere.

Inu reached for his sword and scanned the entire office, trying to locate the source of the voice. Sarutobi meanwhile looked as pale as a ghost. "…I-It can't be."

From the center of the office, a shapeless mass of darkness began to pool up. It started to take somewhat of a form, if nothing more than an outline of a feminine frame with an impressive chest puffed out for all to see. Her head began to form into a narrow muzzle, looking similar to that of a jackal's. Eyes of solid gold appeared the mouthless muzzle and they bore into the old man as her canine-like ears perked up over her head.

"_**It is a pleasure to finally speak to you, Sandaime of Konohagakure no Sato," **_said the shadowy entity.

"…I…I never thought I would be privileged to see, let alone, speak to you," Sarutobi said, hugging the now scared blonde close to his chest.

"_**Nor would you have, or anyone…but circumstances have forced my hand into revealing myself once again to humans,"**_ replied the shadowy, jackal-woman.

"H-Hokage-sama? Who…what is this person?" Inu asked in worry, inching away to give himself more space from the shadowy being, already preparing his counter should the being attack, but feeling very unsure if anything he did could actually harm this entity.

"Stand down, Inu…it's a long…and very complicated story," Sarutobi replied. "Please, tell me why you have revealed yourself. From what I was told about you from the late Yondaime, you had stated you would never allow yourself to be known to anyone else."

The shadowy woman nodded her head, or appeared to as where her head was distorted enough for her 'face' and 'ears' to look as if they had tilted. _**"That was true…until an incident which had just recently occurred had happened. I thought the world could continue without the existence of my kind, but it seems a force beyond either of our control have deemed otherwise."**_

"You're kind? The Yondaime never mentioned that there were more like you," Sarutobi said worriedly.

"_**As he wouldn't. He feared if any more knowledge of my kind were to leak out, then the world would have seeked me and others like me out," **_she said.

"Jiji…who is the shadowy woman?" Naruto dared to ask, feeling very frightened of her.

Sensing his discomfort, she spoke directly to him. _**"My name is Anubust, young one. I am a being from a time long before the time of the Elemental Nations, when the world was far different than the one we live in now."**_

"Anu..bust?" Inu uttered. His gaze unable to help but look at the healthy 'chest' of the entity, who looked right back at him.

"_**It was the name given to me by my creator and master. He chose the name of a forgotten god…and using his perverted way of thinking, warped it to give me the…provocative name,"**_ the entity said with an annoyed sigh.

"Well, it suits you for sure," Inu couldn't help but remark, trying his best to actually look the entity in the eye now out of respect.

Seeing that he was in some form trying to be a gentlemen, a pair of feminine shaped arms appeared from the dark mass that made up her being and folded them under her bust, squeezing them teasingly together.

"_**I have always thought so..."**_ she said, surprising him with a teasing tone.

"Ahem," Sarutobi grunted, covering the poor, confused child's eyes with a hand from the sight. "Can you please explain the incident that you mentioned and why it has made you appear?"

"_**I would prefer to discuss this matter…in the Namikaze Compound,"**_ Anubust stated.

The old Hokage gave a very stern look. "I'm afraid that can't happen…since the death of the Yondaime, no one has been able to get passed the seals of his home. I would take…"

Anubust silenced him with a pulse of power, nearly slamming them back. _**"There is no time for your shinobi politics, human! The entire world has begun to change from that which you know!" **_The strange power that rolled off the entity disappeared and she gave the blonde boy an apologetic look as best as she could with her near blank face. _**"Forgive that outburst…it has been some time since I've been tamed."**_

"Tamed?" Inu muttered.

The shadowy woman leaned toward him. _**"A term I will explain in due time…"**_

He blinked at the hint of flirting in her voice toward him, feeling his heart begin to beat faster. "…S-Swell."

"_**Let's move this discussion to the Namikaze Compound. This really is for the best of everyone in you village,"**_ Anubust said once more.

Sarutobi frowned hard, not liking where this was going, but as he was wary of upsetting this powerful being before him, he relented some.

"Fine, but first allow me to get Naruto secured in a hotel for tonight, and then we will…"

He felt another low wave of power press over him. It wasn't killing intent, just a wave of raw force wash over him.

"_**I will not apologize again. As I've stated, this is no time for petty secrets. This involves young Naruto more than anyone in this village," **_Anubust stated firmly.

Sarutobi cursed silently and glaring at her, quickly averting his eyes when she narrowed hers.

"Fine…" he relented. He picked up the still confused boy, sighing at all the questions he knew the boy would throw at him after this was all over. Signaling for Inu to tag along, he and the trusted Anbu Captain shushined to the front of the gates.

Here was where the old man grimaced here as he took the boy's hand and pricked one of his fingers, quickly apologizing to him doing, and then placed the bleeding digit on the seal of the gate. It glowed brightly for a second and the gate swung open. He hushed Naruto when he asked what exactly happened, promising he would explain everything once they were safely inside. Inu quickly closed the gate behind him after he scanned to make sure there were no unwanted eyes on them as they entered the long closed-off compound.

It surprised the two older men when Anubust appeared right before them.

"How did you get in passed the seal?!" Sarutobi demanded in shock.

She chuckled and waved for them to follow her into the main building as she turned to 'float' away from them. _**"Minato-san and I had an agreement…"**_

Sarutobi frowned at her back. "This must be my karma finally catching up with me…none of this is turning out well by the minute."

Inu shrugged. They entered the house and Anubust motioned for them to sit on the couch, but waved for Naruto to come over to her. He looked at his grandfather-like figure, who nodded that it was all right. Cautiously, the little boy approached the shadow-massed woman.

She lowered herself so her face was leveled with his and her golden eyes curled, as if she was smiling. Inu felt his heart melt right then at that beautiful expression. Naruto just looked at her curiously as she patted the top of his head.

"_**Naruto-san, you are very young, but I need you to take everything that I am going to say very seriously. Can you do that?"**_

To the boy's credit, his face became solemn and he nodded very calmly.

She gave him another eye smile. _**"Very good. I knew your father, Naruto-san. I knew both your parents when they were alive."**_ She hushed him with a finger on his lips when he was about to shout out in excitement. _**"Listen to me first and then we will discuss everything."**_

Begrudgingly, he did as he was asked.

"_**Your parents were very important people, but in more ways than you can imagine. Your father in particular…You see, no one knew his lineage, being an orphan much like yourself, Naruto-san. Even he did not know whose family he belonged to, that is until I appeared before him as I have to you,"**_ Anubust explained. _**"He hailed from a very powerful bloodline, one that was thought to be extinct after a certain event in forgotten history. Your father, Naruto-san, was a descendent of the very man who created me and my sisters…**_ _**Jim Sukotto Sukebe."**_

"You mean, you were created by a human?" Sarutobi awed greatly.

"_**He was no mere human, Sandaime-san. He was a genius, one the likes the world has never seen before until your great Rikudo Sennin was born. He possessed knowledge for science the world could not hope to understand, and he was a master of mysticism. He started to use his gifts to create my sisters and I to help mankind, believing we could help the human race progress. But soon his ideas were discovered and then were met with distain. The world took his ideas as perverted and insane, and soon labeled him a monster among men. In rage, he turned his creations onto the world and wagged war with all of mankind,"**_ Anubust replied.

"…He thought he could take on the world? Wow, he did go insane," Inu remarked.

"_**But he could have actually succeeded, if it weren't for one single flaw in his design with his creations," **_Anubust retorted seriously. _**"You see, originally, my sisters were created to help mankind: particularly the male procession of the race. My sisters were meant to help ease men's stress and frustration through sexual intercourse, and be able to fulfill any man's desire. And I must quickly remind you, he was the biggest pervert as well as a super-genius. In his haste for revenge he did not remove the sexual side of their nature, but he was smart enough to figure out a way to keep that side of them under control and not fall prey to their sexual needs. One human discovered that he could gain the loyalty of my kind through intercourse, or taming as it was described. Once they learned that they could recruit my sisters through this act, they began to turn on Sukebe and that was when he started to lose the war."**_

"That's a bit confusing…just because a human had sex with your sisters, they immediately turned sides against their creator?" Inu voiced his opinion. "I mean, that's very awesome, but that makes them sound very vain."

Anubust gave the Anbu one an eye-smile. _**"You have no idea, Inu-kun…that was one of the many reasons my sisters fell apart and we lost the war to humanity. That was the biggest flaw in our design. Because of the enhancements he created in my sisters, it left our minds unstable to a degree that we can go feral like an animal and become very dangerous. Sex is the stimulating shock we need to retain our clarity and keep our human-like intelligence. Sadly, we cannot tame ourselves only prolong the fall of becoming feral for a short bit. We had to have human companions to tame us to keep us lucid and safe to be around."**_

"Umm…what is sex?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sarutobi was about to reply with a brief excuse to prolong that explanation, but Anubust beat him to it.

"_**It is an act of extreme intimacy between two people, Naruto-san. It is how humans reproduce, and at times, relieve great stress that builds up in the body due to normal life-style," **_Anubust tapped his nose. _**"Do not worry about the mechanics of it right now. They will eventually be explained as you grow."**_

Sarutobi coughed into his hand, giving the entity a stern look. "That will remain to be seen."

Anubust just smiled at him, as if in humor. _**"No, he will be taught and he will be made to ready this world for what is to come."**_

"Just exactly what are you planning, Anubust?" Sarutobi demanded finally.

"_**This world has forgotten too much, and Naruto is the only person who can unlock the lost knowledge that has been stored away within these lands. His genetic code will be your key to unlocking Sukebe's remaining laboratories," **_Anubust answered.

"He is too young for this. He cannot take on such a responsibility," Sarutobi started critically.

"_**But he can and already has proven he can bear it with the burden sealed inside him," **_Anubust replied and narrowed her eye when the Hokage shot her a warning glare. _**"Yes, I know everything about the night of the Kyuubi and what Minato had no choice but to do. And as I've stated, this is no time for your little secrets. They pale in comparison."**_

"You keep stating that but what exactly makes our secrets less important to yours?" Sarutobi grunted in frustration.

"_**The answer is simple. It was because of my kind that the world that you knew nearly died completely," **_Anubust said simply.

"W-What?!" the two men shouted.

"_**There was one creation of Sukebe, one that he had made for nothing but total destruction. It was an abomination even to my sisters. Were she not created by Sukebe along with us, we would not even call her one of our own. Her name was Typhonna, and she possessed powers that could destroy the entire world. She was unleashed on the world and nearly destroyed entire continents that ended up in her path, but she was too wild, even for Sukebe to control. She began to act out on her own and started to attack at random, even her own kind. But even her great power wasn't unlimited. She did weaken and forced into hibernation where she rested in a secret location for centuries…until she finally re-awoken," **_Anubust revealed, unconsciously hugging Naruto close to her, who did not seem to mind at all. _**"That was when the world almost died. Typhonna wanted to find an opponent to fight, but she could not realize that there was none to be found. When she realized she could not find one, she unleashed her rage upon everything. Many of my sisters sacrificed their lives to battle Typhonna, killing almost all of us, along with many humans who were their Tamers. Over time, she finally was killed and with her death the near extinction of my kind, but humanity still survived and continued on…and forgotten the ones that paid the ultimate price."**_

"That is remarkable…but how did you survive all this time?" Sarutobi asked.

"_**I…cannot die. Some of my sisters and I were granted immortality by Sukebe that granted us eternal youth and longevity, but I will say we can still die if enough damage is thrown at us. I helped as best as I could, but I'm a neutral force, at least I have acted as such until now,"**_ Anubust said. _**"After all the deaths, I felt it was only right that I be the one to remember them all and to keep the knowledge of that time, and then give it to one worthy. So I've spent my immortal life tracking down any members of Sukebe's line. He may have been insane near the end as the world picked him as, but he never once lost sight of what truly mattered to him. He had a wife, even with the harem he kept close by, and she bore a child that was lost in the masses as humanity started to rebuild itself. I tracked that child's line through the centuries, to all the descendants of Sukebe up to finally Minato…and his son." **_

"You stated that only Naruto can unlock Sukebe's knowledge. Am I to take it that you wish to give that to Naruto?" Sarutobi said.

Anubust nodded her head in that ghostly fashion. _**"I have been with his father long enough to see his traits in this boy. He will use it wisely and with proper guidance, he will see that this world does not make the same mistakes it had before." **_

"Umm, Anubust-san…I know you asked me to be quiet until you were done talking…b-but I really want to know…who was my father, and my mother, too," Naruto said, drawing everyone's attention back to him, nearly forgetting that he had been curled up against Anubust most of that time.

"_**You have been patient enough…your father…was Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. And your mother was Uzumaki Kushina,"**_ Anubust said, ignoring the Sandaime who clearly was not happy about the news she just gave away.

"M-My father was the Yondaime?" Naruto uttered in pure shock.

"_**Yes,"**_ Anubust reassured. She then started to laugh as the little boy gaped so wide just before his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

Inu chuckled more while Sarutobi just shook his head.

"You weren't kidding when you said things will change."

"_**I mean every word that I say, Sandaime-san. The boy will need his heritage for any creditability for what he will be beginning,"**_ she combed her fingers through his blonde locks as she gazed down at his passed out form. _**"The road he will have to follow will be harder than any road before, even for the people that walk the path to become Hokage…" **_She paused for a moment as she gazed up at the old leader. _**"You will have to change this village, as well, Sarutobi-san. In its current state, it will not be ready for what is to come…and also, I have one favor to ask."**_

"Somehow I doubt I could deny it, but what is the favor?" Sarutobi sighed tiredly, already estimating the amount of paperwork he would be facing in the near future.

"_**The human woman who ran the orphanage…I wish to be the one that sees she is properly punished," **_Anubust said darkly. _**"I have watched Naruto-san since he was put in that place, as I have for all children who have been forced to become orphans…and I cannot condone what she has willingly done to a child. Even if it was only Naruto, she has shown to have it in her to harm a child: I will not tolerate a human that will harm an innocent child."**_

Sarutobi could not help but smile at her words. He was in full agreement with her in that respect. He was a hard man when he needed to be, making choices that sent good men and women to their deaths and ones that forced families apart, but the one thing he would not relent was when a child was being harmed.

"She will be with Ibiki in the I&T department, I will send an order that will grant you access to deal with that woman as you see fit," Sarutobi offered.

The entity smiled once more with her eyes and started to carry Naruto up to one of the many rooms in the compound. _**"Sleep one more time as a child, little Naruto-san. Have one more night of innocent dreams. I will see you are ready to meet whatever my sister Cocooner has in store…I promise you…as I promised your father and mother."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the material relating to Pokégirls.**

**A/N: If anyone is wondering why I wrote this fanfiction, here's why. I've seen a few good Pokegirl fanfiction but not enough of them, so I wanted to add my piece to try and help the fandom grow. So I hope this addicts you as it did with me. **

**xXx**

**Chapter 2**

No one knew where the Hokage disappeared to for the next two days. The council feared the worst and sent out search parties to locate him or find any signs of him. The Inuzuka Clan had been lucky when they found his scent, but were shocked when it led them straight to the abandoned Namikaze Compound, along with two very well-known scents. None of them had any idea how he had gotten passed the protective seals the late Yondaime had placed around his property, but they were even more worried when one of the nin-gens alerted the that the Uzumaki boy's scent was one of the ones that followed him inside.

Naturally, everyone feared the worst, the ignorant civilian population of Konoha believing the demon-brat had tricked their beloved leader and trapped him inside the compound to kill him and learn the Yondaime's secrets. The clans were concerned for their Hokage, but they kept an opened mind. If the feared Kyuubi indeed was breaking free, then it would follow its nature and begin rampaging through the village. It was too powerful to care for whatever secrets humans possessed, that is until Uchiha Fugaku theorized the Kyuubi might be trying to learn a way to counter the sealing techniques used on the Bijuu.

Right after that idea was voiced the civilians began demanding for the destruction of the Namikaze Compound and the death of the Uzumaki child. The action was immediately shot down by the two elders, Sarutobi's old teammates Homura and Koharu, not wishing to risk harming the Sandaime if he was still alive and lose the hidden knowledge the Yondaime may indeed have locked away within. The Clan Heads of both Nara and Hyuga clan advised to place heavy surveillance teams around the compound and asked for the support of the Uchiha Police Force to aid in the task, fearing some of the civilians and panicky members of their own shinobi forces might try something regrettable to the compound. All their outside forces would be called back, including all their Anbu Operatives out in the field to help safeguard it in case the worst was to happen.

Ibiki came forth on the third day with news of the Sandaime's fate, producing a scroll with his personal seal as proof. It was rare for the head of the Torture and Interrogation Department to be present in the Council Chamber, as his position usually required he'd wait in his department to handle anyone who broke the village's law or given an uncovered spy for him to start extracting vital information. The civilians were particularly uncomfortable to have the man's presence in the chamber. He was a physical reminder of the darker side of the village, someone who willingly did the real dirty work to protect their comfy way of living. It was necessary but the civilians preferred to distance themselves from the grim truth.

The shinobi accepted his job with ease, as they understood the importance of his job and gave the man his deserved respect for what he had to do for the village. They watched as this silent, heavily-scarred man approached the elders and handed over the scroll he had received from a very unusual source, surprising everyone as he was smirking in admiration as he started describing the messenger to the entire council.

"She was like nothing I ever could dream of, even if I was capable of thinking up a creature like her! Once she proved she was indeed sent by the Hokage, she just dove on the Orphan Matron! I mean, she hardly even touched the old biddy when she started working on her, but she had the old biddy begging for the Shinigami just to get away from her!"

"You sound too pleased about this woman's methods, Ibiki. I know you take your job seriously, a bit more than anyone is comfortable to admit, but please refrain from adding your own personal views on this questionable person!" Homura reprimanded the labeled village sadist.

Ibiki cleared his throat, hiding the faint hint of redness on his cheeks as he thought of the messenger. "Forgive me, it's just I've never met someone who could perform so well in my field of work. Hell, I was taking down notes after she started."

That had the entire shinobi portion on edge. Whoever this messenger was, if she was able to impress Ibiki the Sadist so much, then this was someone they had to be wary of.

Homura leveled him with a disapproving eye and looked at the scroll after breaking the seal. He glanced at the contents and soon dropped it. "…It can't be."

His fellow elder picked up the scroll and quickly read whatever had him so astonished, then gasped silently. She quickly looked up at everyone, slamming the scroll down on the table. "The Sandaime has just informed us that he's decided to reveal all knowledge of Uzumaki Naruto's lineage and that he is the container of the Kyuubi!"

"But the boy is the Kyuubi, how is that so shocking? And what's this about his lineage? He's just some common street urchin!" a puffed face civilian councilman uttered with a snarl.

Koharu glared at the man. "He was never just a mere street urchin, he was in fact the surviving child of our late Yondaime and his wife Uzumaki Kushina."

"That's a lie! There's no way that demon is related to our beloved Yondaime!" one of the female civilian council members declared heatedly, beginning a wave of denials and insults toward the blonde brat.

Oddly, it was Danzo, the well-known rival and third elder that advised the Sandaime, who quieted everyone as he tapped his cane on the floor. Although he was critical and all times standoffish, he knew Sarutobi had a very good reason for breaking his own law and revealing the Kyuubi's vessel his hidden heritage. Maybe the old fool was finally starting to understand his way of thinking and was turning the boy into the tool the village desperately needed. It was a vain hope, one that he secretly wished for every day, but stranger things have happened and there was no telling right now what was going through his old rival's mind.

"Whatever you foolish civilians think does not matter. The boy is only the prison for the fox and I admit now. I tire of your blind ignorance and am sick of hearing your pathetic whining. The Uzumaki boy was picked as the fox's container because only an Uzumaki can hold the fox's massive power. After all, why do you think we used to have so many raids in the village when his mother was still alive?" the one-eyed warhawk questioned the stupid civilians. If everything was coming to light, than he was more than happy to set them straight so he didn't have to waste another council meeting hearing them complain and moan about the Uzumaki child.

"Wait…you mean his mother was the Kyuubi's previous form?" came the response from one of the civilians.

It was in that moment that Danzo was very tempted to start killing right then. Thankfully, he was saved from enacting that impulse when Tsume jerked up out of her seat and growled dangerously at the stupid council person that made the remark.

"No, you numbnut! Kushina was a very dear friend of mine! She was the previous container of the Kyuubi! It's fucking prison! We've had the Kyuubi locked away for three generations, her son being the third."

"All knowledge of the Kyuubi's past in our village will be discussed at a later time. Sarutobi also mentioned something very dire for all of us to know…and it involves Orochimaru!" Koharu revealed to them all.

"The Snake Sannin? What does he have to do with this?" Danzo demanded immediately, slightly tugging at the robes that covered his supposed armless side.

"It seems that the traitorous snake has somehow obtain access to some kind of ancient knowledge, know that predates long before the Rikudo Sennin himself," Koharu began to explain as she glanced once more at the scroll to make sure she read it correctly.

"Then we must discover what Orochimaru knows. There's no telling what he may gain from that lost knowledge!" Fugaku was quick to announce.

There were many times when Fugaku could be a bane to everyone, especially when it came to the village's growth that made his clan look feeble, but in rare times, like one, everyone agreed with him.

Koharu beat him to it. "This is actually why the Sandaime has decided to reveal the Uzumaki child's heritage. It seems that his ancestry, through the Yondaime himself, will allow him to access this forgotten knowledge. They are working on locating a lost laboratory that contains this knowledge as we speak."

"Then why has he not presented this news himself?" Fugaku questioned.

"...Apparently, he did not wish to get tied down with a pointless council debate when time is of the essence," Koharu said word for word as her narrowed eyes were locked on the scroll. "He did not feel that it was necessary as this new threat takes over all prior matters."

"So what are we to do then?" Fugaku demanded begrudgingly.

"We are to remain on high-alert. Every active member of Konoha's forces are to remain inside the village, including all citizens, until he had finds the first location of one of these hidden laboratories," Koharu finished reading the scroll and rolled it back up.

"So we're just to stand idle while that snake bastard is up to who-knows-what?" Tsume surmised what they were all thinking.

"It would seem so. The threat is unknown and may be too high to take any risks. We're still trying to rebuild our forces from when the Kyuubi attacked, so for the time being, we will lock the village down and no one is to be allowed to leave or enter, until the Sandaime deems it safe again," Koharu advised, seeing everyone agreeing with the verdict. "Then this meeting is adjourned."

**xXx**

Sarutobi was considered a genius among the entire shinobi world. His sharp intellect and his born-talented skills earned him the title of "Shinobi No Kami" on the battlefield and to all his enemies, but to everyone that called him friend they affectionately called him the "The Professor". He was held high because of this and he took a bit of pride in his prowess, but at the moment, he felt completely stupid for the first time in his long life when he discovered the lost knowledge. After he had spent some personal time with his unofficial grandson with helping him explore his parent's home and becoming with all his affects. Much of it was sealed away in various places that had Sarutobi impressed just how fore-thinking the Yondaime had to make sure no one discovered some of his more sensitive belongings. It was only thanks to Kakashi, who had known Minato and had used to visit him often that he knew some of the locations.

Anubust had shown then the rest after she allowed them to try and locate them on their own, finding it amusing at first…and she had secretly been leaving subtle hints that she had taken an interest in the masked one-eyed Anbu, which Sarutobi had easily spotted her shadowy form seemed to follow the unsuspecting Anbu everywhere he went when they searched the house, acting like another living shadow that coated over his own. He had a feeling it had to do with that part about how her kind had very particular…needs. He humbly kept quiet about it and played along with her game and would make sure Naruto was nowhere near the two when Kakashi went on his own to explore a part of the compound. He wondered just how a shadowy creature as herself could even enact any kind of act of intimacy, but that was just his own perverted curiosity and a bit of envy on his part leaking through. Since the loss of his wife, it had been a very lonely for him and he felt because of his age he was too old to try and seek out another spouse, allowing himself only the pleasure of reading some of the great works one of his old students had succeeded in creating when he began writing.

Really it was just a hobby and an excuse for his perverted student to peep on women…but sure loved the results that came from his researching.

He was pretty sure Kakashi was well aware of Anubust's intentions, but he was a master of feinting that he was interested in anything; the man was a talented genius in his own way. After all, he was the son of the White Wolf of Konoha. Whatever the two were doing would be their business after they were finished finding all of Minato's notes. Once the mysterious Anubust had finally decided to stop playing around and flirting with his Anbu captain, she led them to a simple family photo of Yondaime and his beautiful wife, Kushina; pregnant with their first, and sadly, only child.

Anubust removed the picture from its photo frame and then moved it close to a candle she had Kakashi light for her, and moved the picture close enough for the heat to touch its bare back. It was then that a seal appeared.

_**"Minato had hidden this one so that only the secret would be known to him. He had planned to bury all the knowledge that he had discovered with himself, so that the world did not repeat the same mistakes it made so long ago,"**_ Anubust explained as she gave the photo to Naruto. _**"This was his wish…but I fear that it must be broken for the sake of keeping to it."**_

"What…? How can you break a wish but keep to it?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"She means that in order to keep the wish of the knowledge from being abused, it must be broken so that we can use it so it doesn't become abused," Sarutobi replied and chuckled as Naruto looked even more confused.

"I still don't think I understand," Naruto frowned and puffed out his cheeks in irritation.

"You will when you're older," Sarutobi promised and ruffled up the boy's hair.

"Jiji-san!" Naruto whined but with a playful smile.

"Let's open this seal and see what Minato left inside. It's another blood seal, so Naruto, you're gonna have to prick your finger again," Sarutobi warned as he pulled out his kunai.

"I don't mind, Jiji-san!" Naruto replied and offered his right index finger.

Sarutobi poked it expertly with the tip of his kunai, letting just a droplet of blood pool up from the small finger, then guided his hand carefully to the seal on the back of the picture. The seal activated and a poof of smoke erupted. Everyone was then amazed when the smoke cleared instead of a scroll, a strange metal case fell from the picture.

"What is this thing?" Sarutobi remarked in wonder as he picked it up.

_**"That is called a Pokedex. It was used to catalog my kind to people who went out to become Tamers, and to record newly sighted ones that had yet to be registered. This one though is very special because it has the co-ordinates of one of the lost laboratories left by the old world,"**_ Anubust answered and reached out with a shadow any and tapped a button, causing the case to swing up to relieve a small computer console inside.

_"Greetings, I am called Dexter. I have been authorities to only recognize a member of the Namikaze family! Please present a DNA sample so I may verify your identity!"_ The Pokedex spoke, nearly scaring everyone save for Anubust.

"It talks!?" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"S-So it seems…and it needs a DNA sample. I'm guessing it works much like a blood seal," Sarutobi handed the Pokedex to Naruto. "Here, you are the only one that can unlock whatever it can reveal to us."

Nervously, Naruto took hold of the Pokedex and started at for a moment. "Uh, where do I put my blood on this thing?"

Instantaneously, a sharp needle stabbed at his hand, pricking his palm and quickly returned to the confines of its metal casing.

"Ouch, hey! Warn someone next time!" Naruto snapped at the thing.

_"Owner verified as a member of the Namikaze family! Please enter your name, date of birth, and home town, so that you make register as a Tamer!" _Dexter replied, a small blue light blinked as the Pokedex spoke.

"Umm, okay…" Naruto replied and looked for Sarutobi for help. "Jiji…can you help me spell my name?"

Sarutobi blinked at him in surprise. "Don't you know how to spell your own name?"

Naruto looked away in shame, not wanting to admit how stupid he was. "I…never was allowed in the classes everyone took when they were learning how to read and write…"

If Sarutobi was angry before, he was completely livid now. No one should be denied the ability to learn; that was the one unforgivable sin to someone like him. Knowledge was power and in the shinobi world, it saved more lives from pointless deaths than anyone could ever imagine. He would see that the entire staff at the orphanage was punished properly once he had a chance. At the moment, he did his best to hide his contempt for the ignorant people that lived in the village he loved and fought so hard to protect, smiling down at Naruto kindly.

"It's not your fault, my boy. I'll help you with this…and then once we have this all figured out, I'll see that you are given a proper education, even if I must become your personal tutor," Sarutobi vowed.

"Hokage-sama? Wouldn't that seem like favoritism to the entire village?" Kakashi said, only out of concern for the repercussions.

"Things like that no longer matter, or have you not noticed, Kakashi, that our world is about to change? If Naruto is indeed the only one that can access this information, then he will need all the education he can gain so that he can understand it properly," Sarutobi replied sharply.

Kakashi was ashamed he questioned his leader and bowed his head in response. "G-Gomen, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi gave him an understanding nod, then turned to the strange device. "Hmm, this looks simple enough to do…let's see if this is correct." Slowly, he punched up Naruto's name and all his information that he had personally memorized, smirking as he added something extra to Naruto's information, and then handed the Pokedex back to the young boy. "There, I think I've got it right."

_"Greetings! Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! I am Dexter, your personal Pokedex. My primary function is aid you in becoming a Pokegirl Tamer, or a Breeder, or a Researcher. If you have any questions about any Pokegirl you encounter, please point me at the desired Pokegirl and I shall give you the most up-to-date information on the Pokegirls. If you encounter a new-type of Pokegirl, all her stats will be recorded and reported for future study by the nearest Researcher!" _said the device.

"Namikaze?" Naruto looked up at Sarutobi.

"It's only fair you take on your father's name," Sarutobi winked once, then motioned to the Pokedex. "Now let us figure out how to locate one of the locations we are looking for."

"Umm, sense it can talk, do you think it can respond to voice commands?" Naruto wondered, only to see the older man shrug his shoulders.

"Worth a try."

"Uh, Dexter…can you find a…" Naruto looked up for help.

"Laboratory," Sarutobi said.

"Right, can you locate a laboratory for us?" Naruto said to his Pokedex.

_"Searching now…" _Dexter replied and an hour-glass shaped symbol appeared on the screen, then it showed a map with a small red dot blinking. _"Closest Pokelab located! Baring two miles north of your current location!"_

"Two miles? How can that be? It would place it right at…oh Kami, I don't believe it," Sarutobi gasped in shock as he quickly ran to a window that faced north. He threw them open and filling his sight were the stone faces of the village's leaders. "…It's inside the Hokage Monument."

"Inside there?!" Kakashi echoed, as he ran over to see what his leader of gapping at.

_**"Time would have hidden it well. With the changing of the landscape and with enough landslides and earthquakes, entire towns can be swallowed up by the earth and buried and forgotten," **_Anubust remarked.

"Then we need to unearth this lab, now!" Sarutobi decreed and picking up Naruto, he and Kakashi shunshined at the very base of the Hokage Monument, both undetected no one expected them to leave in such a manner. Sarutobi hummed to himself as he let his gaze wander over the stony wall of the Monument, then had Naruto show him the map on his Pokedex. "Hmm, by these co-ordinates, the lab should be half a mile this way."

"It will take a while to get to if we have to go through solid rock," Kakashi said.

_**"Allow me to save you the time,"**_ Anubust offered. Without waiting for them to answer, she phased right into the stone and was gone. They waited for some time before she appeared from the stone and pointed with a slender shadowy finger. _**"There is a passageway that will lead you close enough to the lab, behind a waterway not too far from here. It will bring you just above where the lab is buried, but you will have to dig or blast your way inside it."**_

"We're prepared to get a little dirty," Kakashi replied with an eye-smile.

_**"Only a little?"**_ Anubust teased, giggling silkily as the young Anbu captain blushed and averted his gaze from her.

"If you don't mind holding on the playfulness, can you guide us to the waterfall, please?" Sarutobi coughed some before talking and pointed at the innocent youth who had no clue what was going on.

_**"As you wish…"**_ Anubust grunted a bit and led them to the waterfall she had mentioned.

It came to a bit of a shock to the Sandaime and the Anbu Captain that it was the waterfall that was famous amongst kunoichi and some of the civilian women, who liked to get away from the men or their boyfriends and come swimming and play around. Well, Sarutobi knew this thanks to his old student as this was one of his major researching spots along with the Hot Spring Bathing houses. Just thinking that this was a spot that most of the attractive and young girls like to come spend their times made the old man's nose bleed just a bit. Sniffing quickly to try and hide the evidence of his secret perverted nature, the Sandaime tried to keep up his stoic exterior while they worked around the waterfall and soon found the secret passageway. Obviously, it wasn't so secret as they found proof that people have been using it for other things as they found traces of discarded food wrappings and bottles, meaning this was most likely a hidden love nest couples might like to use to sneak off to and make out. Sarutobi knew this was the case and not a hidden enemy spy camp as he saw a opened condom wrapper, which he hid from Naruto by standing in the way so the boy didn't accidentally see it by chance.

He would have to make a note to have the patrol teams to begin checking all the terrain around the Monument for other hidden caves like this. If there was one like this then there might be more, and he did not like the idea of someone from outside the village finding them and making hidden bases that could be used to attack the village or raid it in any way. Anubust wasted no time with taking them to the very end of the cave and pointed straight down.

_**"Here is where you will be able to access the lab the easiest. There is only five feet of stone before you reach the outer shell of the lab, and it's also the best place to blast your way in without damaging any of the critical equipment that will most likely be inside it,"**_ Anubust said.

"Hmm, this should be no problem for me if I use my original technique, Hokage-sama. My lightning jutsu will make short work of this," Kakashi offered.

"I'm afraid the lightning might be too harmful to trust if there is any lost tech down there. We cannot take the chance your lightning might short out the tech in the lab," Sarutobi cautioned and began preforming some hand-signs. "Luckily, I know a supplier method that will get us through.

He did not call out the name of his jutsu as it really wasn't one when he slammed his hands down on the rocky floor. What he was about to do was more elemental manipulation than anything and he was focusing his chakra into the moisture in the air, as there was plenty thanks to the waterfall at the entrance and forcing it into the earth and stone. He make it mix into it and soon where his hands were, a hole of mud began pooling around and it started to sink down as he pushed more chakra into it to make it go all the way down. He willed the excess mud to blend into the surrounding solid ground where it would naturally dry out and return to normal, leaving a tunnel behind in its wake; that is until he met a wall of metal.

"Ah, ha! Here we are!" Sarutobi said and pulled out a single explosive tag from within a secret pocket in his robes. He gently placed the seal on the metal surface and backed away, pulling Naruto into his arms to shield him from the aftermath when he set off the seal.

A loud ring echoed up after a plum of fire and smoke funneled up from the hole, leaving a hole big enough in the metal wall for them to pass through. Kakashi jumped down first, wanting to check to make sure it was safe before be allowed his leader to venture down inside with Naruto. He scanned the darkness with a critical eye as he reached out with his senses for any possible hint of danger. Feeling none, he leapt back up to the hole and waved to his leader.

"It's clear," Kakashi said, then dropped back down.

Sarutobi nodded in approval, and taking Naruto into his arms, he jumped down through the hole and landed quite easily, even for a man of his advanced age. Seeing nothing by pitch black surrounding them, he was going to take out a flash seal to light up the area just enough for them to see where they were, when Anubust's eyes appeared in the inky darkness.

_**"I feel the power generators for this lab are still intact. I will activate them and turn on the lights. Please give me a moment."**_

Her eyes closed and she was gone. A moment later they heard the rumbling of machinery from somewhere and were forced to shield their eyes when the entire room was flooded with white light. All around them, old equipment squeaked from centuries of misuse as they strained to activate, computer consoles lit up along the walls as the ceiling lights stabilized enough to continue working, a few did short out and explode, but nothing harmful to the rest of the lab.

Naruto blinked away the stinging glare of the light, having gotten used to the darkened tunnel, and slowly gasped all the machinery around them.

It was somewhat similar to some of the stuff he'd seen during his 'unofficial' exploration of the Hokage tower, seeing all the things used to monitor and safeguard the village from possible attacks, but the tech he saw here looked way more advanced than anything his village was used to working with. He had no clue what most of the things did, but that didn't stop his young mind from thinking up possible things that might have been used for. One machine did catch his eager eye and drew out his curiosity. Near the center of the room, was a circular platform with a slightly cracked glass dome. He pointed it out to his jiji-san and the Anbu guy and they approached the platform.

"There's objects inside it," Kakashi said when he peered through the glass, seeing rows of tiny spheres that were colored red on top and white on the bottom.

Anubust was immediately at his side and gasped down at the dome. _**"I did not think many of these survived! Quick, we must get this machine and awaken them!"**_

"Awaken who? What are these things?" Sarutobi wondered.

_**"This is a hibernation chamber! It was used to store extra Pokegirls that would have been used for research or to give to new Tamers once they got their licenses. They have their own power supply in case something ever damaged the main generators and I can feel my sisters sleeping peacefully within their Pokeballs!"**_ Anubust answered happily, touching the glass dome with relief. _**"I am glad to know that some made it."**_

"Wouldn't you have known that already? I mean no offense, but you are immortal and practically a demi-goddess," Sarutobi remarked.

_**"Even my powers have their limits…as did all the Legendaries who thought themselves above mankind and their fellow sisters,"**_ Anubust replied with a near too perfect ease.

The Sandaime felt she wasn't telling the real truth, but close enough to it. She was after all a creature of legend and power…there was no telling what she might really be hiding.

"Hey, Jiji-san! Can we wake them up? I wanna meet them!" Naruto asked eagerly.

"I'm not too sure that's a good idea until we have a better understand of these creatures, Naruto. Plus, I will need to study this machine before I attempt to," Sarutobi said, putting Naruto down and humming to himself as he started analyzing the hibernation chamber.

_**"I think we can wake a few of them now,"**_ Anubust said, not caring at all for caution.

She waved her shadowy hand over a tiny console alongside the hibernation chamber and it came to live. They watched in fascination as the pokeballs within started to shift and shake some, then a compartment opened up and a tray extended out from the machine, lined up neatly were three Pokeballs, which seemed to have expanded from the miniature size they once were outside.

"Whoa, they can grow! That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

_**"The technology back in the old world allowed a Tamer to carry his Pokegirls in these convenient containers, allowing the Tamer to carry as many as six girls with him anywhere, he or she might go. They also serve as the capturing devices once a Tamer has weakened a Feral Pokégirl. The Pokeball will capture the girl and once trapped within, the ball will allow the Pokégirl to retain some of her rational nature enough for the Tamer to release and then Tame her so that he may form a bond with his Pokégirl with intercourse. It also allows the Pokégirl to rest and recover some of her strength after a particularly hard battle, keeping her alive and stable until she can be taken to a Pokecenter and have her more serious injuries attended to," **_Anubust explained as she stroked the three Pokeballs tenderly. _**"Naruto, these three will be yours as I feel they will benefit you the most, but they are not fully grown Pokegirls, these three are Pokékits, young offspring of a human and a Pokégirl. They will not succumb to their Feral nature until they have reached puberty, so you will not have to worry about taming them until you are of proper age along with them. This will be your first step as a Tamer and it will be up to you to make sure they will be safe and cared for. Do you accept this responsibility?" **_

"D-Do this mean that I will finally have some friends?" Naruto asked innocently.

Anubust's eyes curved up as they smiled as she nodded. _**"They will always be loyal to you and will never allow you to be lonely again, my child."**_

"Yatta! Then I accept! I've always wanted friends!" Naruto exclaimed, tears began rolling down his eyes at the thought of finally having someone to bond with, someone that might care for him like he always wanted.

_**"Then take the Pokeballs and scan them with Dexter, he will register them as yours and will initiate the Pokéball's protocol to have the kits inside recognizes you as their master,"**_ Anubust said.

"Master?" Naruto said, squirting his eyes up at her in distaste. "I hate that word, makes me sound like a bad person! I want to be their friends! Not their owner!"

Anubust smiled even more down at him and stroked his spiky locks. _**"I am very pleased to hear you say that. You will make a fine man when you grow up, just like your father."**_

Naruto beamed with pride up at her and smiled for the first time honestly. Filled with his newfound purpose, Naruto quickly pulled out his Pokedex and asked the device how to register the Pokeballs to him. Dexter showed him out to activate the protocol by blinking the buttons on its console pad to show him what he needed to push. Once he followed Dexter's instructions, the Pokedex immediately scanned the three Pokeballs and to his amazement, the Pokeballs split open after a echoing click sounded. A red light appeared from within them and shot out to the ground before Naruto and took a form. Now standing in mild curiosity and fascination were three very odd girls.

The first thing he noticed real quickly was that all three of them had no clothes on. They were as bare as the day they were born, but neither one of them looked at all ashamed or concerned about it. Of course, the next thing he noted was that two of them really didn't need any clothes as they both had a coat of fur that surrounded their entire bodies. The third girl was a bit weird to him as she had scales rather than pink flesh or fur. She was the first one he locked onto. Her scales were a pleasant red shade with a patch of orange shaded scales that covered chest and ran down to between her legs, where he instantly averted his eyes, shooting them back up to her face to meet a set of curious, azure eyes that were almost an exact match to his own. She had some actual sun-bleached blonde hair growing on top of her head, but it was a shortcut and hung cutely around her head. She had a pretty round face that gave her petite beauty, even with the slight reptilian nose she had. Waving idly behind her was a three foot long tail with a small fire lit at the very tip. At the ends of her fingers and toes was a set of talons.

The next Pokékit next to her was very cute in Naruto's opinion. She resembled a cat in all aspects. From her tanned fur that ran from the tips of the cat ears on top of her head down to the end of her long tail. Her whiskered face was puffed up in awe as she took in her surroundings and absorbed every detail with great fascination with her wide, round green eyes. Standing next to her with a timid posture was a fox girl with auburn fur and a white patch that ran over her chest down to her pelvis. Her hands and feet had a darker shade of red, as did the tip of her big, puffy tail and the mane of hair that curled down slightly around her fox ears. She blinked her golden eyes nervously and wrapped her big tail over her, hiding some of her modesty when she saw the human males staring at her.

All three of them looked the exact same age as Naruto and they patiently waited for either of the humans to speak, Naruto being the brave one and addressed them.

"Heya!" Naruto said, smiling at them as friendly as he could, not aware that it gave him a bit of a foxy expression.

The fox-girl noted that trait and stared at his whiskered cheeks with admiration. "Vul…Vulvixx!"

"What?" Naruto uttered at what she just said.

_**"She asked if your mom was a Kitsune,"**_ Anubust translated. _**"I guess these Pokékit were taken out of the wilds before they were captured."**_

"Maybe these two…but I was told by my mom I had to be balled," the reptilian girl said in perfect English, folding her arms across her chest.

"Kitten! Kit!" the cat girl growled, her furry head raised up to express her irritation as she glared at the reptilian girl.

"Uh?" Naruto said, looking up to Anubust for more help.

_**"Feral Pokegirls cannot speak like normal languages unless they were raised domestically or they are given a Tech that will teach them a language, or when they've been tamed, but seeing as they've been born feral, it would be best to use a Tech for now. Until then, they can only speak the name of their species," **_Anubust replied.

"They can only say the name of their species? How do they understand each other then?" Naruto blurted out.

_**"Pokegirls just can, it's one of the many mysterious that Sukebe did to his creations. I think he did it on purpose so that his soldiers could communicate with each other and keep his enemies confused,"**_ Anubust answered what she honestly believed was the truth.

"Hmm, that would a very brilliant strategy. Keep the enemy from obtaining and information and prevent them from learning what actions his soldiers would take," Sarutobi hummed to himself.

"Hey! Which one of you is our master!" the reptilian girl demanded suddenly.

"Master?" Sarutobi repeated.

"Yeah! We were told when we woke up and released from our balls it would only be when a master was picked for us!" she replied shortly.

Naruto meekly raised a hand. "I guess that would be me."

She stomped over to him, her flaming tail waving strongly behind her as she peered right at him…then a faint blush crossed over her face as she stared right into his blue eyes. "…Okay, I think you'll do."

"Huh?" Naruto said in confusion at her.

"V-Vul?" the fox girl uttered, timidly walking up to him.

"You wanna know if I'm your master, too?" Naruto replied, guessing that might be what she was wondering as she gave him a hopeful look, when she nodded, he nodded back. "Yep! I'm the one that's gonna look after all three of you! But I don't like being called master! Makes me sound like a stuck up person. My name's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage, but until I get that title…just call me Naruto, okay?"

"Vulvixx!" the fox girl exclaimed and hugged her tail close to her body.

"Kitten!" the feline one cheered and pounced right at him, knocking him down and cuddling against his chest just before a loud, purring sound emitted from her body.

"Wow, she really is a cat," Naruto remarked as he recovered some and started down at the happy-looking feline.

"So from what they've said, the cat one is simply called a Kitten and the fox is a Vulvixx?" Kakashi asked Anubust just to be clear, when she nodded he pointed at the reptilian one. "So what's her kind called?"

"Humph, I'm a Charmanda, Cyclops! I'm a well-feared fighting machine so you better watch out, ROAR!" the proclaimed Charmanda declared and waved her arms and wave about in a childish manner.

"A Charamanda, huh?" Naruto said, trying out the word.

_**"Naruto-kun. Why don't you try using your Pokedex to scan them so you can get a better idea of them,"**_ Anubust said and pointed down at his device.

"Oh, okay!" Naruto said, and raised the Pokedex up to the Charamanda and with Anubust's help showing him how to scan a Pokégirl, Dexter quickly began giving out the information about her kind.

**Charamanda, the Fiery Lizard-esque Pokégirl  
****Type: Animorphic  
Element: Fire  
Frequency: Uncommon to Rare  
Diet: Omnivore, prefers meat and cooked fish  
Role: frontline soldiers  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Ice, Plant, Steel  
Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water  
Attacks: Ember, Fire Spin, Fireball, Flamethrower, Tail Whip, Bite, Scratch, Fury Swipes  
Enhancements: Fire powers, Endurance, claws  
Evolves: ****Charmelons**** (normal)  
Evolves From: None  
**

**The first elemental Pokégirl to make her appearance during Sukebe's War was the Charamanda and her more powerful evolutions. Using her fire attacks to attack the human forces, they decimated regiments of human soldiers and melted through tank armor to great effect. It was only when Sukebe's Charamandas attempted to infiltrate cities on their own that they found themselves overpowered by local fire departments and their fire hoses that held the lines against them. Eventually, when Sukebe learned to utilize other elemental types with the Charamanda forces, not even those defenders managed to hold the lines at all. After the war, these Pokégirls were hunted but many survived both the war and the Pokégirl hunts in the years that followed. These were also the first Fire-types that Researchers after the war obtained data on.  
**

**These days, these Pokégirls are known to be one of the most stable and easily tamed fire-types throughout the world. They don't need any special precautions before a taming, unlike their evolutions. They are reptilian, having scales rather than skin like a human, which is rather sensitive to temperature drops and water. Their scales are normally a deep red in coloration, though their front is often an orange color or at least a lighter red around their stomach, chest, and breasts. These Pokégirls also have a tail that is as long as they are tall that is not prehensile. Charamanda stand at about five feet tall, though some are a bit taller as well. Their tail actually has a fire that emits from it, which allows the Charamanda to heat up her surroundings easily. This flame may not be present in domestic Charamandas, however, although it can be dispelled with magic. Dousing this flame otherwise can harm a Charamanda that does possess this flame.  
**

**More affectionate than her evolutions, and perhaps moreso than any other fire type other than the Spitfire or the FireCat, the Charamanda enjoys cuddling with a trusted tamer almost as much as receiving a taming. This Pokégirl has a low pleasure threshold, which grows as she evolves. They are very careful with their tamers, not wanting to burn them, but ferals are known to go all out against any that enter their supposed territory, Pokégirl and tamer alike. These Pokégirls are often provided to new tamers as often as a Growlie is, simply because of their loyalty and abilities that are rather well suited towards traveling. Feral Charamanda don't normally have hair, but domestics usually do thanks to their origins with having a human father.  
**

**In battles, Charamandas are well suited for both ranged and close-combat. Their teeth are suited to tearing, ripping, and piercing- perfect for their Bite attacks. Although her tail isn't prehensile, it is strong and thick, and suitable for her tail whip attack. And their ability with fire allows for a variety of fire attacks to be available at most any range of battle. The Charamanda has claws on her hands and feet, allowing her to utilize them well in close quarters as well. In sex battles, their low pleasure threshold is an obvious liability. Their evolved forms are much more suited for such battles, however. **

All three humans stared in awe at all the information that Dexter had relayed to them, completely amazed at just how much there was about the Charmanda, but it only raised up even more questions as to some of the things the Pokedex had mentioned. Obviously there was much they had to learn in order to properly understand Pokegirls and how to handle them.

Wanting to learn more, Naruto pointed his Pokedex at the Kitten snuggling against his chest, pawing at him some to return his attention to her.

**KITTEN, the Kitty Cat Pokégirl****  
Type: Animorph (feline)  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: omnivore, preference for fish, eggs, milk, and similar products.  
Role: frequently domesticated Pokégirl, frequent pet choice  
Libido: Average, seasonally can be High  
Strong Vs: Ghost, mouse Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls  
Weak Vs: Fighting, dog Pokégirls  
Attacks: Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle  
Enhancements: good night vision, minor psychic sensitivity, enhanced balance, Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Reflexes (x2).  
Evolves: ****Catgirl**** (normal), ****Merrowl**** (orgasm), ****Pussywillow**** (Leaf Stone), ****Catfish**** (normal; raised by a large body of water), ****Griffon**** (Bird E-Medal), ****Phaenine**** (Dream Stone)  
Evolves From: None  
**

**Kittens are the young form of Catgirl, though they can evolve to other forms instead of Catgirl in certain circumstances. These Pokégirls are most often found as a pet or a domestically inclined member of a Tamer's harem, as there Fighting styles aren't as good as with most other Pokégirls. Kittens have a wide range of personalities, though most share a common fastidiousness and a desire for creature comforts. Some are domestically inclined housecats, others are sneaky, others are violent, and most are least slightly catty.  
**

**All Kittens like to play, especially with their tamers, and often both Pokégirl and tamer wind up wrestling or otherwise physically with one another at least once a day as a result of their need for attention. These Pokégirls usually wind up as pets, as in the wild they do not last all that long except when near civilization. Tamers normally only put up with Kittens to evolve them into their more powerful and useful evolutions.**

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at what Dexter told him about the Kitten. She showed like a lot of fun to him as he always was an active person and always seemed to have lots of stamina. The wrestling around would be a fun way to burn up some of his high energy and would fill in all those lonely hours he'd spend in a corner as he watched other kids wrestle and play around. With more gusto, he pointed his Pokedex at the Vulvixx so that he might know about his final pokegirl.

**VULVIXX, the Young Vixxen Pokégirl ****  
Type: Animorphic Near Human  
Element: Fire  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
Role: Frequently Domesticated Pokégirl  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water  
Attacks: Flamethrower, Scratch, Bite, Leap, Tackle  
Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x3), Quickness  
Evolves: ****Kitsune**** (normal or Fox E-Medal)  
Evolves From: None  
**

**Like the Pia, the Vulvixx is a recently discovered young form of Kitsune. Like all wild young Pokégirls, they tend to have good reflexes but the control of their powers tend to be erratic. Vulvixxs naturally evolve into Kitsunes over time when Tamed and battled enough, although this evolution can also be artificially stimulated with a Fox E-Medal.  
**

**Vulvixx are not quite as powerful as the other forms of Kitsune, or Vixxen. Of course, that is because this is a younger form, but even so they are not recommended for battling. A Vulvixx is also not especially adept at Sex Battles, knowing only generic Pokégirl Sex Attacks 1, 2, and 3 at best, and even then it does not use them effectively enough. Tamers who do not have a high stamina or heat-related Blood Gift do like Vulvixx, however, as they are a Fire-type that do not have the high libidos that are common among most Fire-type Pokégirls.  
**

**Most Vulvixx are too young for taming, however, but they soon evolve into a Kitsune after they 'come of legal age'. Vulvixx, until then, are rather interested in sex, but only in a shy way, and remind many of Seraph in their reactions to talking, hearing, or watching a Taming session. This reaction seems to contradict what they may become in the future, and researchers are spending closer attention on why this is. Vulvixx are not a Feral occurrence. (Note: Name is made by combining Vulva with Vixxen.)**

"Well, that explains why she's so bashful," Naruto uttered as he closed Dexter and put him away.

"Hmm, indeed. That device really is quite remarkable. Once we've accessed all this lab's data, I would like to see if we can make more Pokedexes like that one," Sarutobi remarked as he let his gaze wonder about the room.

_**"I will help you bypass any security locks that may be in the surviving computer system, but do put all your hopes into this one lab. Many ages have gone and it is a miracle that this Hibernation Chamber still functioned as it did,"**_Anubust said.

"Wait!? We've been sleeping for a long time? How long?!" the Charmanda demanded fearfully.

The spectral deity-like woman turned to the little one with a sad tone to her ethereal voice._** "I fear a long...long time, my young one. Everyone you may have own are gone, lost by tragedy and time. You, along with the rest of two sisters here, are orphans."**_

The little Charmanda began to tear up, looking around the room as if expecting any moment for someone she may have known to just pop up and show the shadowy Pokégirl was lying. Yet, even for her young age, she could see from the state of the lab and the strange foreign clothes that the two adults wore was signs that what Anubust had said were indeed the truth.

"No…K-Kaa-san said she was gonna be here when I woke up! She said she was gonna be with me when she put me into my ball! She can't be gone!" the Charmanda cried and ran to the machine and started beating on it, quickly restrained by Kakashi, who didn't want the little Pokékit to accidentally destroy it and harm the other Pokegirls resting within.

He was amazed how strong she was! For such a little child, she had the strength of a full grown chunin! If this was what she was like as a child, what would she be like when she grew up and matured more? The thought scared him deeply.

The little Charmanda tried to break free from his grip, too stricken with grief to marvel that a human could hold onto a Pokékit like her and not fear getting hurt. As it was, she was waving her tail wildly, the flame at its tip blazing dangerously as her sadness and anger overrule her better judgment. She kept shouting out denials and roared at everyone, not wishing to accept what had happened. Seeing she wasn't going to calm down and that Kakashi's tight grip on her arms was only making her madder, Naruto did the one thing no one thought to try and do. He ran right up to her and hugged her.

"Please, please, calm down! I know you miss your kaa-san…I miss mine, too. I wish I still had mine, but you're not alone. You've got me and you've got everyone else here! I promise I'll take good care of you, so please calm down, okay?" Naruto whispered to her.

She stopped fighting and sniffled deeply and then buried her face against his shoulder and balled all her sorrow, drenching his shoulder with her tears. Kakashi slowly let go of her and watched as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and the two embraced for a long, quiet, time. He kept on whispering to her softly whenever she started crying heavily again, holding her close and hugging her tenderly until she finally had it all out of her system and she just clung to him. Around him, the Kitten and Vulvixx had moved to stand around them and the Vulvixx actually showed some bravo when she curled up against the two of them and wrapped her thick, bushy tail around them and embraced them in a warm hug, which soon the Kitten joined in as she wrapped her little arms as best she could around them and a soft purring sound began to emit from her as she rubbed her whiskered cheeks against the Charmanda's face.

The tender moment moved Anubust. So much that without anyone noticing, she used her powers to bless the young Namikaze with a rare gift that would help him very much in the near future. It was a rare blessing, one only she could grant to the few fortunate. It wasn't a boost of skills, an ability that would make him stand out. Her gift…was Luck itself. With it, luck would always be on his side no matter how bleak everything may get. As an afterthought, she gave the blessing to the three young Pokékits. They were from a world long since dead and had no one but herself that even had an inkling of how to take care of their special nature. These humans would learn soon enough, that she would see to before she retreated to her neutral ways, but somehow she doubted she would remain as neutral as she once did around this particular young human and the people that crossed his path.

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the material relating to Pokégirls.**

**A/N: **Thank you for your patience and for the reviews. I've been busy these last few weeks, namely with my novel, which is finally completed. Now some people have been asking me questions to what might happen and who would be part of Naruto's harem, normal or Pokégirl, or normal turned into a Pokégirl. Well, as I've stated this story can go any direction, but if you really want to see an outcome, then in your new reviews, give me a reasonable explanation to which girls should be turned or who shouldn't. And I'm stating right now if you simply say one of the girls names….and nothing else. I'm ignoring it.

Or if you say "I want 'insert name' to be one because I said so…' I will ignore those as well. I want actual participation, not just 'whatever' responses. I want a well thought out argument to why whoever should be a tamer or a Pokégirl. And I'd rather it be in reviews than PMs, I get way too many of those and I'd rather everyone get a chance to see it, so they have a chance to leave a counter argument to why I should or shouldn't. Please, I'm asking very kindly for people to take a real effort into this, otherwise, I will lose interest in this fanfiction and it will end, or I'll just continue as I see if whenever I feel bored, understand? All right, enough of that, let's proceed, shall we?

**Last note:** If anyone has questions to the material relating to Pokégirls, you can look up the information by googling 'Pokégirl World Project'. I warn you, there's a ton of information...so be ready to be reading a lot…seriously, I'm not kidding on this…there is a TON of information.

**xXx**

**Chapter 3**

The people of Konoha remembered the day after the Sandaime returned from his private mission into the Namikaze Compound, the home of the late Yondaime. They were surprised when he reappeared from the Hokage Monument instead of the compound. Accompanying him was one of his trusted Anbu, the famed Copy-Cat Kakashi, and with them was the village's source of constant ire: the Uzumaki brat. But the strangest thing was the little creatures that clung to the Uzumaki boy. The villager's first impression was curiosity, but then when one civilian started crying out that one creatures looked like a fox, everyone's next impression was fear, then followed by hate; believing that the Kyuubi had finally escaped and was trying to regain its powers.

No sooner had someone tried to attack the fox girl, Kakashi himself had jumped on that person with a Chidori hovering over the man's heart. It was only by the Sandaime's kindness that saved the man from death, as he ordered his Anbu off the man, then quickly ordered all the shinobi within ear range to protect Naruto and his three odd girls. Their next stop was the Uzumaki's apartment, where only the boy, the girls, and the Sandaime were allowed inside, then he dropped the boy and the girls in front of the Namikaze Compound, where Naruto shocked everyone as the boy opened the gate with ease and walked inside with the three creatures by themselves, and only after the gate closed behind him, did the Sandaime turn his full attention on everyone else.

He ordered an immediate council meeting, declaring anyone who was late would lose their standing and seat amongst the council. Naturally, every member showed up the moment they received the urgent summons. They were all curious to what was so imperative that the Sandaime would threaten to make sure everyone appeared. As soon as the Sandaime took his seat, he shot his hand up to silence everyone before they could even begin demanding what was going on. He took that time to explain his sudden urgency and re-confirming the orders he had sent beforehand were indeed his own, and then began revealing to the entire council the recent discovery buried underneath their own village.

Once he was finished, it was no longer a mystery where the three strange girls came from or what they were. He ordered their greatest minds to begin excavating the buried lab and access all the computer systems and other machinery that might still be operational. He then began explaining a new program would be initiated immediately. This program was to begin analyzing all members of the village that showed promise enough to begin training under a specific field which would handle and care for the creatures that were discovered. Naturally, he assigned Morino Obito and Shikaku and the head of the Yamanaka Clan, Inoichi, to lead this new program. He then declared another team would be assigned to be made ready to begin investigating any traces of Orochimaru and learn his true location, and then a strike force of their strongest people would be sent to eliminate him before he became any further threat to the village and everyone in the world.

"My old student has bitten off more than he realizes. Should he begin using just a fraction of the knowledge I found, then the balance of power would greatly be tipped in his favor and our home, as well as everyone's, would be destroyed," Sarutobi stated.

"We should be looking at the military aspect more than anything. If we can tap into the true power this knowledge possesses, then we can make sure that Konoha never again falls under any threat from anyone," Danzo said strongly.

"This knowledge cannot be misused and in truth is not ours for the taking. It belongs to the Namikaze bloodline and thus is the rightful property of the only surviving family member, Naruto. It is only because the boy has seen the bigger picture and his love for this village that has allowed us to access this bountiful source, and once he has matured more and given a proper education, he will be placed in charge of this new field we are venturing into. Until that time, he has granted me, and only me, permission to start utilizing it now as I deem fit," Sarutobi replied, pulling out his pipe and lighting it, needing the comfort the smoke provided badly. He had not been allowed to smoke anywhere around Naruto or the Pokékits as Anubust did not want the children to suffer from the second-hand smoking. Feeling the familiar heat warm his old lungs, he exhaled slowly through his nose and relished it before continuing.

"Time is our enemy and I will be sending out warnings to all the other hidden villages of this sudden predicament." He fired off a blast of killer intent when everybody started shouting, ending with a long, narrowed glare at Danzo. "The threat that is looming over all of us will extend to not just Konoha, but to everyone around the world. We have no idea what Orochimaru plans to do with what he manages to learn and once he finishes with us, he will target them. It would be best if we can settle old grudges and unit the villages rather than continue fighting amongst ourselves and making us weak enough for Orochimaru to strike."

"We cannot trust anyone with this, Sandaime! The power of this knowledge is ours and should only be known by us!" Fugaku declared.

"I have thought long and hard about this, Fugaku. I know Orochimaru and I know how deadly this can all get if he is allowed to succeed with his plans. If he doesn't destroy us, he will attack another village, take their resources and use them to attack another, then another until we are all alone and with no allies. This plan will prevent him from making any allies and allow us to keep ours," Sarutobi said after taking another draw from his pipe.

"They are our enemy! They should be left to fend for themselves! We should use this chance to let them get weakened and then strike and finish them all when they are!" Fugaku shouted vehemently.

"I'm inclined to agree with Fugaku on this, Sarutobi. We should take this time to ready our forces to end all threats to our village, now. Even if we just attack during one of Orochimaru's raids on one of the villages, we can take him and that village out at the same time and lessen some of the danger to us," Danzo added.

_**"Then it will be too late," **_a shadow rose up from behind the Sandaime and Anubust took her shadowy form and moved to hover beside Sandaime.

Everyone besides the Sandaime himself took alarm to the deity Pokégirl.

"Everyone, I introduce to you the one who truly aided our village in discovering the Namikaze legacy, Anubust," Sandaime greeted for her.

_**"This is a rare moment for you mortals. I do not show myself to just anyone…save for very unique cases, and this is one of those times," **_Anubust replied.

"Your name really is Anu…bust? As in…?" One of the civilian council members said as his eyes started to lower to her impressive chest size.

Anubust took no offense to the man's gaze. In her time it was perfectly natural to be admired by men and she understood her body was meant to please the opposite sex visually and physically…when of course she felt like it. That was how Sukebe designed them, what they were originally made for until his madness led him to attacking the entire world. She knew men could not help by ogle her form and be aroused; it was just how it was. Glancing around the room, though, she saw many of the women glaring at the men for openly leering at her. Really, the times had changed…but then again it may be generations of women gaining the justice they desired from men who treated them and their female relatives like objects for so long, as men treated Pokegirls more like live property and pets…and worse.

_**"As Sandaime had revealed…my creator had a perverse nature and thus named all his creations after certain…traits," **_Anubust said as she ran her shadowy hands around the outer sides of her busty chest, smirking some at the reaction she got from the men…and from the woman with red markings on her cheeks. _**"I've always used the name and have no desire to change it, so feel free to use it to refer to me. But enough of such trivial things. The matter to why I have shown myself is more than to confirm your leader's words, but to show you the true threat that you need to take under advisement." **_

Her hands began to dance around her as wisps of inky darkness began to flow from her spectral body and began to pool above them, covering the entire roof. As it began to swirl, a live image appeared in the darkness, showing them a creature that looked to be a true walking nightmare leering beside Orochimaru and pointing at a pin full of enslaved people. Each one that she pointed to, masked men ran to the person and snatched them up and brought them to her…where the council witnessed the poor soul be devoured right on the spot by the creature.

"W-What the fuck is that thing?!" Tsume blurted out, looking ready to hurl the contents of her stomach.

_**"This is one of Sukebe's greatest horrors, but by no means the only one. Her name is Cocooner and she is the real threat to your way of life. She cares nothing of compassion or sympathy, she only desires to continue what she was created for…and that is to devour as much genetic material as she can collect and create Pokegirls. She is ruled only by the cold, hard logic of science and only seeks to improve her work whenever she can," **_Anubust revealed as she looked up at the horror her sister was doing.

"_**The greater threat to you all is that she plans to go after any human with what you refer to as 'Kekkei Genkai', to make stronger and better Pokegirls, and if she gets her hands on them and creates them…then no doubt your enemy Orochimaru will control them and aim at his enemies. And it won't matter if you are alive or dead. Cocooner has no respect for either in her pursuits. She will eat any body that she needs to gain more genetic data. This isn't a war that any of you are familiar with, one where you can just wait around until your enemies use up their resources. Nothing will be wasted by Cocooner and she will see that Orochimaru is able to continue gather 'material' for her, that it until she no longer has any use of him, and then will devour him and move on…or leave him alone and continue on her own, leaving him with an army of my sisters at his beck and call to conquer your homeland and all those around you." **_

Shikaku leaned forward on his elbows and looked deep in thought, processing the new information with a speed that made his clan legendary for their intelligence. "I see no good outcome from any of this. If we attack, all we'll be doing is throwing good people to be harvested by that monster and make Orochimaru's forces stronger. If this beast can still gain the powers from any Kekkei Genkai user, even after death, then this is a greater threat than anything the world has ever faced."

"Then we must use my clan's seal….the Caged Bird Seal. It will prevent anyone from gaining the power of our forces after they've died," Hiashi stated, grimacing inwardly at the thought of using his clan's blackest tradition to protect the greater good.

_**"It would be pointless. Cocooner is a master of her craft, she understands DNA deeper than anyone. Her skills were even considered a match to my creator Sukebe himself…your horrid seal will do nothing," **_Anubust countered lowly.

"Not to mention, none of us would be comfortable of your clan using that seal to melt our brains if we displease you in whatever way," Inoichi remarked bitterly.

"We would not dare to…"

Tsume interrupted him with a snarl. "Oh, fucking please. I've seen how you treat your own daughter, you fucking hypocrite. She's barely old enough to hold a kunai and you're beating her around like it was running out of style to get her to throw it like a pro! I don't even wanna think what those piss-ant elders that hold your strings would do if you gave them that kind of control over anyone with a Kekkei Genkai, and I bet none of them would allow themselves to be marked, just to keep their precious status!"

Fugaku nodded and slammed his hand on his table. "I agree with you on that, Tsume-san. My clan would rather commit Seppuku than allow that filthy mark to be carved on our foreheads!"

"I meant no disrespect. I was just thinking of a way to prevent our enemies from gaining our power," Hiashi replied stiffly, somewhat glad that everyone turned his offer down. "I imagine you would not be pleased at all if Orochimaru's pet got a hold of one of your clansmen and he could turn the Sharingan on the rest of your clan."

Fugaku frowned and glared at the top of his table. Indeed, he did not wish to see that befall his clan or see any of his family be cut down by their own power…it would be the ultimate humiliation to an Uchiha. "…Then we must do whatever we can to stop Orochimaru and his monster from progressing any further. I retake my recent opinion, Hokage-sama. My clan will do as you see fit and will continue to do our part to protect our home."

Sarutobi looked at him warily. He knew Fugaku. He knew his clan all too well. They were very prideful and only respected power, putting everything else last. Not to mention the rumors he had recently picked up from one of the village's most loyal and devoted shinobi. He had not liked what he learned and feared what may be needed to be done to preserve Konoha, but now he hoped that this new threat would stop whatever Fugaku may have been planning…at least for a long while.

The elders and even Danzo nodded after hearing Fugaku's words, agreeing with his statement. Whatever personal issues everyone had was quickly forgotten for the betterment of their home. Soon everyone was in full agreement.

"We will begin sending out messengers to the other villages immediately to hold the first Hokage summit in our history to discuss what the future now holds for us," Sarutobi said and stood up and silently walked away, signaling the end of the meeting.

He went straight to his office to begin writing out official documents that would be sent out of all the Hokages, praying that they see the seriousness of this situation enough to attention the meeting. When he got to the one for Kiri, he hesitated.

_**"Is something the matter?"**_ Anubust asked as she materialized beside his desk.

Having gotten used to the spectral deity hanging around, he did not seem fazed at all when she made her presence known. "Yes…Kiri has been under a blood purge war for a very long time. The current Mizukage has a grudge against anyone with a Kekkei Genkai, killing anyone who is found to possess one. All communication had been cut off and they've locked their borders down and kill anyone who wanders into their misty lands. I fear I might be sending some good people in to be killed for a wasted effort, because if the Mizukage learns of this threat, he may decide to attack village known to home Kekkei Genkai users…"

Anubust was actually all too aware of the horrors that took place within the reddening mists of Kiri. She had witnessed the senseless killings, and in her own way seen to that some of the children that would have been killed made it out safely. She had meant to return and see if she could do anything more for the poor children that became orphans, but the sudden awareness of her sister Cocooner awakening forced her to abandon that mission. Deciding on an easy course of action for the aging Hokage, she placed her hand on the scroll he was going to send to Kiri.

_**"I will see this goes to one that will need to be present at your summit," **_Anubust said.

Sarutobi looked up at her.

_**"There is one person in Kiri that I know that will take this situation seriously…and she will become a great ally to you once the issues of her land are stable," **_Anubust stated with sad eyes. _**"I will return once I have delivered your summons, and I will inform you of who to expect there."**_

"This meeting will only be for the Hokages…if this person you mentioned will not be the Mizukage, then who is she?" Sarutobi asked.

_**"Someone who **_**will**_** become the next Mizukage, Sarutobi-san," **_Anubust replied with a grave tone in her ethereal tone.

Sarutobi had a very bad feeling to what she was implying and wondered just what she would do to see that statement come true, but then again…she was thinking exactly as he would. If she had been a human, he had no doubt she would have made a perfect Kage for a village. She had wisdom and deep understanding over everything around her and she had power that would make her a challenge to any Kage. Sighing and nodding his understanding, he made out the message and then handed the scroll to her. She took it and it vanished into the inky darkness of her body.

_**"I will return soon…please see that Naruto-san and his Pokékits are kept safe," **_Anubust said and she vanished into the surrounding darkness.

Sarutobi took a moment to recline in seat and puff away at his pipe. Things were changing so fast and there was no telling what the future had in stored for any of them. Maybe what he was doing was triggering a catalyst that would actually be what destroys their way of life, or he might be considered the savior…But he would only take credit if things went very wrong. If it should turn out great as he hoped, the Yondaime's son would be the one seen as the hero. He had his time and he was getting older and older with each passing day. His time would be up and if the world was going to hell, then he would take see that he was the one that paid the ultimate price.

It was the least he could do for all the wrong choices that he had for the good of the village…what he owed Naruto for the kind of life he forced the boy to live just to keep his parent's sacrifice a secret from everyone. Sighing at the dreary way his mind was going, he got back to work and finished writing the rest of the summons for the other Hokages, making the best logical argument for each one to persuade them to come to the meeting. He would see that the meeting was in a neutral area, more than likely in the Land of Iron, so that none of them feel it was some trick.

Getting them all finished and then send them out by use of messenger hawks, he retired from his office and started making his way to the Namikaze Compound to check on Naruto. He easily spotted Kakashi guarding the gate and was not surprised to see a small riot going on at the gate entrance. The Sandaime simply signaled to the waiting shinobi around the area and the crowd was quickly dealt with. It was time to remind the normal people of the village just who actually ran the village and what it meant to cause problems in a military run village.

He walked right up to the gate and opened it, something that he had worked out with Naruto that would allow only he and Kakashi to enter the compound; having added their blood to the seal to recognize them as 'friendlies' to the clan. He headed to the main house and worked on finding the boy. His search landed him in the master bedroom where he found the boy sleeping peacefully on the grand-size bed. Curled up around him were the three Pokékits. The Charamanda laid on his right side, her head resting on his chest and her tail curled near his leg, but the flame on the tail did not set anything on fire. The Vulvixx had curled up on his other side, using her thick bushy tail to cover Naruto like a furry blanket. The Kitten had made herself comfy around his legs, using his right thigh as a make-do pillow for herself and hugging his leg like it were a teddy-bear.

The sight was so moving to the old man. It made him feel that he was really starting to do the right thing for Naruto, mainly for everything the boy was originally going to be denied just for the village's security before this new threat arose. Quietly, he left the room to let the youngsters sleep, moving to the guest room he had used during his short stay in the Namikaze Compound, but he did not retire for the night. There was still work to be done as he went to the desk that he set up in the room and planted himself before it. There was much that needed to be planned for. The entire way the world work had been changed thanks to his student's blind ambitions. Their only hope rested in the young boy sleeping so innocently now. He should have been allowed to sleep in that bed, walked these halls, but it took a threat that targeted the entire world for him to be able to claim his birthright, and the Sandaime felt deeply disgusted with himself that that was the catalyst to make him realize he had made yet another critical mistake.

Like everyone, he just assumed the boy was nothing special when he showed he had no real talent. In fact, the boy reminded him exactly like his student, Jiraiya of the Sannin…who at a young age like Naruto was so much like the blonde child. Instead of nurturing him as he should have to see that he grew into a great and powerful shinobi, he ignored him in favor of teaching one that had talent, because in all honesty, it was easier to help the talented one over the ignorant one. Then in an ironic spin of fate, it was the student who he treated with the most favor that turned on the village and became the insane snake that he has become today, and the stupid one, the gaki of the three Sannin he trained was his most devoted and loyal shinobi…

Sarutobi thought he had learned from that mistake, but in reality…he repeated the exact same kind of judgment with Naruto, and treated him much as he did with Jiraiya.

But this time, he was showed the error he was making and now he was being given time to correct the damage he had done. He was going to shape Naruto into a shinobi like no other, someone that his parents had desired for him to become. Someone…he would proudly put the hat of Hokage on his head and step down for. Taking out a blank scroll and some ink, Sarutobi spent the next few hours writing out a training schedule. He had been the one to train the three Sannin, he was the one the entire world had proclaimed as the 'Kami no Shinobi' and he was going to remind everyone why exactly he was deemed…the Professor.

There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto would question what he had in mind. After seeing the Charamanda crying, Sarutobi saw in the boy's eyes he was going to do whatever it took to protect them. He saw the Will of Fire burning brighter than he had in any soul in Naruto. He would push himself to be strong enough to protect his precious people, his Pokékits. Sarutobi only prayed now that he could be given enough time to teach everything he knew to the boy before his age finally caught up with him and became too feeble to run the village. He knew he was the boy's only hope so long as he remained the Hokage, because if he failed and someone like Fugaku…or worse, Danzo, took his place, Naruto would lose everything to their unending thirst for power.

Sarutobi had no delusions that either of those men weren't going to try something. With the power of the old world's knowledge now known, they will try whatever they could to obtain the knowledge and hoard it for themselves. He sighed at the thought, wishing everyone in the village could be united as he and the past Hokages envisioned, but that was a dream he failed, twice over. He had hoped Minato would have succeeded where he had failed and was deeply pained when the man was struck down in his prime. Now the hope and responsibility rested on his son, and with every trick he knew Sarutobi was going to see that boy became Hokage before he finally kicked the bucket!

Feeling invigorated with the task he put upon himself, Sarutobi scribbled madly on the scroll, working out the most efficient, well-balanced training regimen that would put to shame how he taught the Three Legendary Sannin. Naruto will surpass them all and more by the time Sarutobi was done with him, and by Kami's divine blessing, he would stop the madness that he himself could not stop in Orochimaru…

**xXx**

Another human screamed for his life as his head went first into the monstrous mouth of Cocooner. She made no pleasing noise as she munched on her 'meal'. She only saw it as a means to assimilate the needed material she would need to begin her work. What she did take joy in was the secrets she found hiding within each person she consumed. The genetic code she was discovering in these modern humans was astonishing! Generations that had passed since the near extinction of her kind had turned out to have carried on in the descendants of man. Centuries had diluted the Pokégirl gene down to its barest trace, mutating it into what humans have come to call "Kekkei Genkai". The foolish humans believed that these were gifts from Kami, but in truth it was just the remnants of her sisters surviving through the pass of bloodlines.

She was marveled how certain Blood Gifts had survived and how new ones were created from careful breeding. She had taught from her new asset, the snake man, that all the villages each had unique versions of Kekkei Genkai that put almost all others to shame. She had expressed her desire to obtain 'samples' from these villages, but he had forewarned her that even with her great power. The people of these 'Hidden Villages' could actually ward her off if not manage to kill her. Preservation always overrode all her other functions, so she heeded his advice. He had actually been a surprising human to know. Obviously, he had traits of reptilian-type Pokegirls in his family line as the man was more snake than man. Were it not for his mind, she would have consumed him just to learn how his physiology adapted from the Pokégirl his bloodline traced back to.

He had surprised her by showing a great intellect, somewhat limited due to the level of technology that survived the cataclysm. And yet, he made up for it with his knowledge of how mankind had advanced with their use of Chakra. It was considered a simple power that some Pokégirls, like the Kunoichi breed were able to implement, but these descendants of humans and Pokégirls, they had managed to take it to a whole new level thanks to one individual Orochimaru referred to as the Rikudo Sennin. She was somewhat disappointed that magic had stopped being practiced, becoming a lost art after the world was nearly destroyed…again, but with the usage of Chakra, it more than made up for the lack of magical users.

Orochimaru had intrigued her enough to keep her promise. Already she was showing him how to access the lost data that survived in the laboratory she had turned into her sanctuary when she was forced into hiding. The human learned quickly and absorbed every single bit of data that the computer banks could provide him. Some of it had been corrupted due to ages of neglect, but she was easily able to fill in the gaps for him when there wasn't enough information on whatever subject that didn't survive completely. The only annoyance she was having with this mutual partnership was all his peons. Only a handful of the men under his command were competent, the rest were clearly just cannon fodder. This she personally planned to correct once she began processing the amount of material she had consumed. Already deep inside her body she was splicing the DNA she had absorbed and was ready to begin creating. She need only wait until enough of Orochimaru's men were trained enough to tame the creations she would begin making.

Already men were being picked that would be committed to tending to the 'needs' her kind would need in order to function to keep them from going feral. This, unsurprisingly, was not at all difficult as there were plenty of males that were willing to submit to the task. Orochimaru's second-in-command, the glasses-wearing human called Kabuto was working on selecting these people, but only after he was convinced it was necessary. He had questioned why she could not just genetically alter her race so they did not need to be tamed, feeling it was completely impractical. Much to her further surprise Orochimaru had an answer right on the spot to satisfy his subordinate.

In order to make sure the members of her kind would remain loyal to him, the taming would see that even after capture, should any enemies attempt to take them prisoners, would see that they remain loyal once they understood his commands, reminding his second-in-command of her race's mentality to follow the commands of whoever tames them, even if those orders are to kill or be killed. It was better to just leave it as it was.

If he continued to impress her further…she might find herself close to liking this human.

**xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the material relating to Pokégirls. **

**A/N: **I'm glad to see that people are taking to this story. Hopefully this will inspire more Pokégirl-themed fanfiction and if so…THANK YOU FOR YOUR BRAVERY! Now then, I wish to thank the few people who have given their ideas to me in their reviews in regards to Pokégirl ideas and who should be what. I've taken them into consideration and they really inspired more plot for this fanfiction.

A shout out to **X Abbodon X** and his own fanfiction "A New Frontier" I'm a serious follower of that fanfiction and if you people like this kind of story, then definitely take some time to read his work, because it is one of the best Pokégirl-fanfiction I have seen thus far. There are others, I'm not forgetting them, but this is one of the few that actually updates pretty regularly. So give his story a chance and leave him some good reviews for all the work he's put into it, thank you!

**xXx**

**Chapter 4**

Things had been very different for the people of Konoha when the excavation teams began to literally dig out the side of the Hokage Monument. It amazed the shinobi and citizens who were needed for the actually digging just how vast the discovered laboratory was. They had to re-dig in another section of the base to keep from unearthing too much of the mountain as the laboratory practically expanded under the entire monument. It was soon decided that it was better to just restore the laboratory and leave it where it was than to try and move all the equipment out. The Sandaime supervised everything. From the handling of equipment to the supervising of information that he allowed to be accessed from the surviving databanks of the supercomputers that managed to stay functional over the course of time.

It turned out it wasn't that hard to restore what equipment had corroded. Once they realized it followed the same basic equipment that they had, such as television and radios, they were quickly able to replace any old wiring they found was beyond repair. Standing with them all had been Naruto. The Sandaime had explained to the newly recognized Namikaze that he would now be under his apprenticeship from now on, and he would aid in overseeing his family's legacy was handled properly. What really helped them speed up the process of restoring the lab was when the Sandaime had awoken more Pokégirls from the hibernation chamber. Some of them weren't all young Pokékits like the first three that were awakened.

The first few that were awoken were a breed called NurseJoys and OfficerJennys. It seemed that whoever had sealed away these Pokégirls wanted to make sure that there was a way for the survivors of mankind to have a way of taking care of any surviving Pokégirls, tamed or wild. The NurseJoys they found helped in showing how to use the healing technology they found and replicate them to create something they kept referring to as 'Pokecenters'. The concept was confusing at first, but then once they had explained the sufficience they held for a class of people labeled as 'Tamers', they soon decided it was important to create a Pokecenter in Konoha as the one in the laboratory wouldn't be efficient enough or easily accessible for any injured Pokégirl they may have to heal.

The OfficerJennys turned out to be very useful to the Uchiha Police Corp. The breed intermingled surprisingly well with the prideful clan as they showed great respect to them and stated how important it was for them to maintain law and order. To add to it, they showed the village's police force methods that had long been forgotten when dealing with the criminal element and use of detective skills, plus how to combat feral Pokégirls that they may run into out in the wilds, or by what the Jennys liked to classify as 'corrupted' Tamers. It amazed the Uchihas even further just how strong this breed was and the amount of intelligence they possessed.

It was almost a match with the Nara clan when it came to strategy as Shikaku had tested one of them with a simple game of shogi; which they were surprisingly very familiar with the game. Shikaku had broken out in a sweat as he had found himself hard pressed to beat the OfficerJenny, just barely winning after nearly losing all his pieces. Having such a powerful and intelligent breed of Pokégirl had made the Uchiha clan welcome them warmly into their police force, and it would become standard practice that an Uchiha officer be paired with an OfficerJenny, which would be joined by another breed of Pokégirl they called a "Growlie'. Once it was discovered these Pokégirls could use fire-based attacks, it only added to the Uchiha clan's delight to add them to their forces.

The Uchihas had some trouble with the Inuzaki clan when the Growlies were discovered were crossbred with a type of canine. The clan believed they were best able to tend to the breed as their clan revolved around using ninken, having been challenged by Tsume's husband who desired to have the Pokégirls become incorporated into the Inuzaki clan, and only them. It was finally settled after Tsume had been reasoned that the Growlies would be more affective with the OfficerJennys, and there were plenty of other canine-like Pokégirls that would be better suited to the Inuzaki clan. Tsume's husband had not been so rational about the final decision. He had tried to force the issue but once Tsume had laid into him that he did not run the clan, the man had decided to leave, voicing the clan had become too tamed for his liking and took his ninken and vanished into the night, and unfortunately being labeled a missing-nin.

The NurseJoys turned out to be the greatest asset they had discovered so far. The doctors could not believe the advancement in medicine the old world had achieved after the NurseJoys had begun showing the plans of creating the equipment used for restoring Pokégirls, even from certain death. They even showed the human doctors how to improve their own techniques when it came to healing wounded humans, and they themselves were eager to learn the chakra-techniques that focused on healing. Seeing the advancements in the hospital, Sarutobi started to see a problem growing. None of the doctors were really fit enough to keep up with a NurseJoy. The NurseJoys knowledge in medicine was staggering! It would take some time before they could really implement their techniques to actual field use. Seeing this as a serious issue, Sarutobi saw he would be forced to recall another student of his that had not ended up so well, Senju Tsunade: The Slug Sannin of the Legendary Three Sannin.

She was renowned for her skills as a medic and devising elixirs that could cure even the deadliest of poisons…but was also the world's worst gambler and a heavy drinker. Sadly, she had left the village after suffering too much personal loss and had developed a phobia that had made her skills practically uselessly, homophobia; the fear of blood. It was understandable as she had tried to save the life of her lover, only to have him die before her with his blood staining her hands. She had also lost her younger brother to a mission that had gone horribly wrong. These tragedies had made her heart cold and bitter to everything her family had stood for, particularly the position of Hokage. She had voiced some opinions that would have made her grandfather the Shodaime weep in sadness, but Sarutobi had tried to give her the benefit of the doubt as she had suffered so much.

But things were no longer the same and he needed every shinobi at his disposal to make this project work. Hopefully, the time she had spent outside of the village had lessened her bitterness, but he had a feeling it hadn't. If she refused then he would have no choice but to use his position to force her back, at the very least, demand her only apprentice, Shizune, who had accompanied her sensei when she left the village, to return as she had not really been officially granted to leave the village. Her status has been left as 'inactive' since she left the village, but if she did not return, then she would have to place her and her master both as missing-nins…and if what he heard about her latest exploits were indeed correct, then he might be able to bribe her back as the Sannin had built up a huge amount of debt with various casinos she visited.

At least that would help solve one of his problems. Another issue that was quickly rising up was one he had expected all too well, and that was the increasing hostility from the citizens of Konoha, namely within the female populace. Once the full nature of the Pokégirl race had been revealed to the entire village, an uproar rose up with the women when it was learned what was required to keep the village's Pokégirls from going feral. Already there were petitions arriving in his office to 're-educate' the Pokégirls they were awakening and teach them how to be 'normal' members of society. It seemed they thought it could be trained out of them to not rely on taming to maintain their self-personalities. Many were outwardly voicing to get rid of the creatures before they corrupted all the menfolk and turned them into what all women hated the most: perverts.

As if that was not bad enough, the citizens were placing the blame entirely on young Naruto, as it was because of his lineage that led to the discovery of the Pokégirl race. Feeling it was a trick of the Kyuubi in destroying their village by corrupting its people. This was just a minor issue right now as none of the civilians that lived in the village would be directly handling the Pokégirls that were being awoken from their long slumber, especially the Pokékits. He would not allow the biased ideals of the old generation to poison the new. That was the mistake he made already with Naruto…he wouldn't allow another child, human or Pokékit to suffer like that again. He had selected his most trusted Anbu members to personally guard the young ones, allowing the other Pokégirls to tend to them until he could figure out a better system to integrate them safely into normal village life.

He was currently in his office with Naruto sitting on the couch practicing his kanji and writing them out. His Pokékits were with him and learning how to read kanji as well, as much of it had differed from the old world's version. They had started to adapt nicely to the new kind of world. One of them was each girl was wearing shinobi battle-outfits. It had taken some convincing to get them to understand that they couldn't go around un-attired, or put plainly, naked. They didn't wish to give the civilians more ammunition to use against them with allowing the Pokégirls or kits to go about in the nude.

The Charamanda had taken to only wearing black shorts with fishnet running down her legs and over her chest, wearing a black tank-top to cover her chest. The Vulvixx had chosen an orange battle-kimono; having picked orange when she learned their Tamer was very fond of that color. The Kitten had expressed she wasn't fond of that color, but she also wore a battle-kimono, only in a light brown to compliment her tan fur. None of them cared for footwear as their feet were tougher than an average human's. Naruto had seen that his Vulvixx and Kitten wore panties, seeing how short their kimonos were, he didn't want them to accidentally flash people when a gust of wind blew by; it would defeat the whole purpose of making them wear clothes.

Sarutobi started to get up and see how well they were progressing when a knock came from his door just before his secretary entered and bowed.

"Hokage-sama, Hyuga Hiashi has come to request a private meeting with you," she said.

"Hmm, bring him in," Sarutobi said, then snapped his fingers. Beside him Kakashi appeared with his Anbu mask on. "Please take Naruto and his 'girls for a little walk. Let them get some fresh air."

"But I've almost got this perfected!" Naruto whined, looking down at the unfinished kanji he had worked on. His handwriting was finally starting to look legible and he was eager to do more.

"You'll have plenty of time to improve your writing, Naruto. Trust me, but why don't you take your 'girls and get something to eat. Go to that ramen stand you like and order whatever you wish, my treat," Sarutobi offered with a gentle smile.

"YATTA!" Naruto cheered, completely forgetting his lessons in favor of getting free ramen.

"All right, gang, hop on and we'll shunshin out of here," Kakashi said as he walked over to them.

They had quickly learned that Naruto hated putting his Pokékits in their pokeballs. He felt it was treating them like property rather than individuals, and the kits weren't all too happy about going into their balls either, having spent centuries sleeping away in them. To compromise the problem, Kakashi had allowed the kits and Naruto to hug onto him when they used shunshin to get somewhere, making almost a kind of game for them. Each one would quick latch onto one of his limbs; usually Naruto and his Kitten got his arms while the other two glomped his legs, acting like giggling weights. It was then his job to get around while they held onto him and see how long they could keep going like that until they got to their location.

Assuming their place on their favorite limbs, Kakashi bowed as best he could before he shunshined them all out of the office. Once they were gone, the Sandaime signaled to his waiting secretary to tell the clan leader he may enter. Walking in with his head raised regally, Hyuga Hiashi of the Hyuga Clan walked into the office with his hands folded into the sleeves of his white robe and bowed respectively to the Sandaime once he had approached the desk.

"Hokage-sama, I have an urgent matter I wish to discuss with you," Hiashi requested.

"Since you hardly ever come to my office by yourself, this must be a personal matter," Sarutobi quickly deduced. Normally, Hiashi would be accompanied by one of the other members of his clan, usually two, an elder and his twin brother, Hizashi. Whatever the situation it was that called on him appearing by himself had to be a personal matter.

Hiashi nodded to confirm he was correct. "Yes…it relates to my daughter…and my upcoming one."

"Yes, how is Hina doing with the pregnancy? I saw her last just a few weeks ago and she didn't look too well," Sarutobi said with concern.

"Yes…she is not faring well. Our clan healers are worried that she may not survive the pregnancy," Hiashi said and just a crack of emotion moistened his stoic, stern gaze. "…But my wife's health is not the main issue to why I have requested this meeting."

"Please, take a seat, Hiashi," Sarutobi offered and as an after though, sat up from his desk and went to his private shelf and pulled out a bottle of expensive lily-plum sake. He brought two cups with him and poured just a small amount into both cups and handed one to Hiashi, who confirmed a suspicion of his when the clan leader accept the cup and gulped down the hard liquid swiftly. Refilling the cup, Sarutobi adopted his fatherly persona and left the bottle with Hiashi and sat back down behind his desk. "Tell me…what is going on?"

"The elders…they have become paranoid since news of the creature Cocooner has been revealed to us. They feel that the clan is endanger of losing our Kekkei Genkai should a single member of our clan be taken, dead or alive, to this…this…Pokégirl," Hiashi stated and filled his cup and gulped another mouthful of the sake down. "They are talking about creating a new seal…and I fear one far worse than the Caged Bird Seal."

"What would this new seal do?" Sarutobi demanded, dropping the friendly exterior and replacing it with the steely attitude that had made him the leader of the Hidden Leaf for so many, long years.

"…If they proceed with making this new seal, it will turn my clansmen into nothing more than walking death traps," Hiashi said, almost starting to lose his composure.

"Explain!" Sarutobi commanded. "I want full details."

"Instead of sealing away the Kekkei Genkai, which would normally prevent our enemies from ever gaining the Kekkei Genkai…it would instead overcharge their chakra coil system and create a detonating affect that will kill anyone after a fallen Hyuga has died, destroying the body entirely, and taking out whoever was attempting to harvest the body," Hiashi explained. "In a sense, it is an upgraded version of an explosive tag."

Sarutobi could not help but stare at the Hyuga clan leader. He completely forgot his own drink and slammed his hand on the desk, sitting up angrily. "Do you realize what this means!?"

Hiashi nodded. "I know all too well, Hokage-sama…hence why I am here on my own accord."

"This is unthinkable! I realize how this new threat might scare your clan, as it would any one individual possessing a Kekkei Genkai, but to turn someone into a potential bomb?! This wouldn't just be a problem for the enemy. It would be an unacceptable risk to a comrade!" Sarutobi almost shouted, bearing down at Hiashi, who did not try to defend himself. "Are your clansmen so desperate to protect their secrets that they'd willingly force their people to become literal walking bombs?!"

"I am fully aware of what it means. I wish to prevent this tragedy before it can take root," Hiashi said, bowing his head sadly. "The elders have always done as they deem appropriate for the 'protection' of our clan. My position as clean leader is really just a joke. I cannot stop them if they wish to implement this course of action, and if I do try to stand in their way, then they will simply have me removed as head of the Hyuga Clan and take control of it themselves. What had finally forced my hand to come forth with this news to you, Hokage-sama, is of another danger this new seal may present."

"And what could be worse than what you have told me?" Sarutobi said, almost growling the words out. He was trying to contain his anger and not take it out on Hiashi. The man looked ready to break at any moment and yet the very idea that the Hyuga elders would go behind his back and implement a plan so barbaric and dangerous was too much for him to take.

"The seal, once perfected…will be made so it will be invisible and can be used…on anyone with a Kekkei Genkai," Hiashi revealed, and here the man started to break, leaning forward and placing his face in his hands. "They plan to test it on my daughter Hinata…use her as a guinea pig for the prototype. She…She failed a simple sparring session and they deemed her unfit right there, but I knew. They were only looking for someone to test it and they chose my daughter, because I had voiced my objection to this new seal!"

Sarutobi walked around the desk and placed a hand on Hiashi's back. "…I had no idea they would steep so low. If the Shodaime were still alive he would be too full of shame to look at what this village had become."

"Yes, he would. If they succeed in making the seal, then they will no doubt try and force the seal on every clan in Konoha," Hiashi predicted.

"Are they that arrogant? I knew the Uchiha were renowned for their pride…but I would never imagine the Hyugas would become this radical," Sarutobi murmured.

"With the news of these Pokégirls now appearing, and the threat of a creature that can steal secrets even from the sealed dead, yes. They have finally lost themselves to their paranoia," Hiashi said, almost starting to weep. The man was obviously under great distress and now that he had come out into the open with his clan's sins, he could not keep up his controlled exterior.

Right then, the Sandaime's secretary's voice rose up. "He is busy with a meeting and cannot be disturbed! Hey, let me go!"

The office door burst open and entered three Hyuga elders and approached the Sandaime without any permission.

Sarutobi turned to them with an outraged look. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"This doesn't concern you, Sandaime. We've merely come to escort Hiashi back to our compound. He had not alerted us to this meeting and must answer for his secrecy," an elder with a balding hairline stated, obviously appointing himself in charge of the group.

"If one of the village's clan leaders wishes to discuss 'anything' to me in private, he is well within his right to do so, regardless of clan rules or risk of violation," Sarutobi reminded the stoic bunch.

The balding elder sniffed indigently. "The Hyuga Clan has always settled its own matters. It does not need outsiders to aid in this."

"I think it does when the matter we were discussing regards to the safety and trust of every Kekkei Genkai member in the village," Sarutobi retorted harshly. There was no point playing around. These men knew exactly why Hiashi had come to him, and if he allowed these men to take Hiashi back to the compound, they would pass their own judgment on the poor man without fair trial.

"So…you betrayed us after all, Hiashi," one of the other elders, an elderly woman with her hair tied in a tight bun on top of her head. "You have brought only misfortune upon yourself."

Hiashi, regaining his calm, stoic compose, stood up and faced the elders with the same cold exterior he was renowned for. "As leader of our clan…yes, I betrayed you by revealing your plan. But I am also a father and I cannot bear the thought of my child, even my unborn one, to suffer from the cruel fate you have divined against her." He stood proudly and showed no sign of shame. "And I am loyal to the Leaf…as all Hyuga should be. I did only what was best for the village, even if it means turning away from my own clan's ways."

"Then you have forsaken your place! You are no longer the leader of our prestigious clan! You will join your brother in the Branch side…as you should have been placed from the start!" the balding elder decreed, waving an arm out angrily. "Your entire family will be branded and you will be marked as cowards and dishonorable members among the Hyuga!"

Hiashi did not flinch at all from the verdict. "I accept the dishonor…but I refuse the punishment."

"You have no say! We will see…"

That was as far as the balding elder got until he suddenly started clutching his chest where Hiashi's palm had appeared out of nowhere. The elder looked right into Hiashi's blank, hard eyes as they froze over with apathy. "For my children and for all the children of Konoha…I will not allow you to continue your barbaric ways any further!" He watched as the elder's life slowly faded from his eyes, seeing the disbelieving look on his face as it locked on that expression as he died and fell to the floor.

"You…you killed him?!" the elder woman gasped just as she and her remaining fellow elder fell into their traditional fighting pose, staring down the clan leader with pure rage. "You have betrayed your clan and your village!"

Here Sandaime reminded the elders of his presence. He was suddenly beside the elder that had been silent the whole time with a kunai shoved into the man's kidney, killing him almost instantly. He did not pay any attention to the dead corpse as it collapsed to join its fellow cadaver on his office floor. "It seems I must remind this village who its leader is. The Hyuga does not make up the village nor do they pass judgment on its shinobi. Only the Hokage may decree final verdict…and as I am the Sandaime, the Kami No Shinobi, I will show this village exactly why I am its leader!"

He snapped his fingers and the Anbu members that had been patiently waiting to take action were immediately around the remaining Hyuga elder, their swords crossed around her neck and trapping her as they crisscrossed their blades with one another. Should she attempt to kill one of them, they would all strike as one and execute her right on the spot. They only stayed their blades until the Hokage, as he rightly put it, passed final judgment.

"Arrest her and take her to Ibiki. I want him to extract all she knows so we have a better idea of what they were planning with their improved seal," Sarutobi commanded, signaling with a wave of his arm.

As one, the Anbu shunshined out of the office, taking the elder with them.

Sarutobi looked down grimly at the dead bodies, walking over to his office and calling for a disposal team to come and collect the dead bodies to be properly incinerated. He would not give them any honorific funeral. Traitors to the village devised no remembrance.

"I will have a full squad of Anbu and inform the Uchiha Police Force to head for your compound and arrest the remaining elders and anyone who resists," Sarutobi stated, not leaving a hint in his voice that he would he was going to be lenient on the order to Hiashi.

Hiashi bowed his head, accepting his leader's decision. "I shall accompany the Main family to the prison cells then."

"No, Hiashi. Your actions saved this village from a great upset. Had those foolish elders been allowed to create their seal unopposed, it would have brought this village down in a civil war," Sarutobi said as he continued to stare at the dead bodies, then slowly locked his aged, but sharp eyes on the clan leader. "This is your chance to mend your household, Hiashi. You have unknowingly opened the cage your clan has locked themselves within."

That realization broke Hiashi's stoic exterior. He stared agape at the real implications of his actions and was nearly gawking in shock. He had done what many in his direct family line have tried to do since his clan joined Konoha: free itself from its own arrogance. "I…I did not think this would be possible. I only wanted to protect the village."

"And in doing so, you helped a part of your clan and your village, Hiashi," Sarutobi congratulated as he worked on pouring both of them another cup of sake. "I imagine you will find running your clan with more ease from now on."

Hiashi nodded in agreement after he drained his cup with a bit more composure and calmly placed it on the Sandaime's desk and stood up. "I best head back to my compound. The clan will be in a state of uproar and I must make sure both sides of the family understand what is going to happen."

Sarutobi gazed at him curiously. "…Do you plan to abolish the Caged-Bird Seal now?"

"I am. That seal has been a stain on my family and a reminder of times when we were…less civilized." A faint smile cracked his thin, tired lips. "My brother is going to faint when I deliver the news. His son was about to undergo the sealing in three days' time."

"Ah, now I am truly glad things had worked out this way!" Sarutobi cheered, finishing off his cup quickly in salute to the good fortune. Then his face set somewhat serious. "Hiashi…this may be an awkward moment to bring this up, but I need a favor to ask."

"What will this favor detail?" Hiashi asked curiously.

"It has to do with Naruto," Sarutobi replied cautiously. He understood many in the village did not like the boy. That hate wouldn't be surprised to be found in some of the clans, especially the clan leaders as they had lost many of their people when the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. He wasn't sure yet of Hiashi's view on the boy, but as soon as he said the boy's name, the Hyuga raised his eyebrow in curiosity rather than frown.

"What of the Uzumaki boy?" Hiashi said with a normal tone with no hint of malice toward the child.

Satisfied now, Sarutobi bent forward on his desk as he rested his elbows on top of it. "This mission will be a long term one after you've settled matters with your clansmen. I need a pair of eyes on Naruto at all times, eyes that can see him no matter where he might get to. With this new project underway, I cannot spare too many Anbu to continue watching young Uzumaki as much as I'd like. He will have his own personal Anbu squad, but he will need more. I need your clansmen that are not on missions to help keep an eye on any civilians for any possible threat around Naruto, and just him. Where he goes, I want to know who seems to spend their time close to him. Who's watching him when he's not looking. He needs to be protected and I no longer can risk believing everyone in the village will act accordingly around him. This new event with the discovery of Pokégirls has only increased the animosity toward him."

"Are you referring to the Haruno clan?" Hiashi inquired with a deep frown. Since the discovery had been announced…and the nature of taking care of these magical creatures…the Haruno clan had been the most loudest in the protest of incorporating them into village life.

They honestly believed that the method used to keep the Pokégirls from going feral, was unneeded. It was something that could be worked out of them, so they could be decent, proper members of society. The Haruno Clan actually believed Pokégirls were just humans who were forced to be sex-slaves, but after Anubust had explained the true dangers of a feral Pokégirl, the Sandaime was not going to take that chance. Regardless, the Haruno Clan did not think there was any danger, feeling it was just part of the old world's conspiracy to keep the creatures under control.

But what made them a serious issue were their attempts to gain access to the Pokékits. They were pressing too hard to try and educate the young ones into their chosen mindset. Now, it was no unknown fact that many women hated anything that was openingly perverted, but the females of the Haruno clan were the worst. They held no punches when they encountered someone they felt was acting in a perverted way. Sarutobi's old student, Jiraiya of the Sannin, could attest to that and openingly admitted of staying clear away from all Haruno females, stating they were scarier than any other angry female he had the misfortune of pissing off, even more so than Tsunade.

It would not be surprising when the Haruno clan started targeting Naruto to either gain his trust, or get him to their way of thinking. Whatever they tried, none of it would be good for the boy or any Pokégirl. It was imperative that they did not have a chance influence the son of the Yondaime. Hiashi was never really fond of the Haruno from the start. Out of all the civilian clans that helped run the village, they thought themselves above the rest, including the shinobi who protected Konoha. The gull of them to think they were superior when none of them had ever spilt any of their blood for their own village.

Hiashi may not really understand the full nature of these Pokégirl creatures, but he knew they were better off under shinobi control than in the hands of reckless civilians. Although, technically Naruto was a civilian himself, since his heritage had been declared he would be protected by clan laws until he either forsook his clan or decided not to become a shinobi. Neither would happen as both men knew with Naruto. The boy was determined to become a shinobi of the same or greater caliber as his father, and what was more it was a burning desire to do so. Not for glory or for power, but because it was the right choice.

The boy was indeed his father's son.

Sarutobi nodded seeing once more Hiashi was onboard. "You can see my concern now. And it is not just them I worry about. I worry about other factors that will try to come after Naruto to gain more access to the lost knowledge."

"I assume you mean Danzo," Hiashi frown. It had been known since the Sandaime had taken the Hokage position, his rival in both politics and ethics, would seek to try and get his hands on as much as he could from the lost knowledge. Particularly if it might increase his chances to become the next Hokage.

"Him among others. But it will not be long before Orochimaru realizes that we, too, have gained access to the same knowledge he is working on wielding. And if things do not go well with the other Kages…I wish to make sure none of them try to abduct young Naruto," Sarutobi added with a grimaced look. "Things will be crazy enough as it is within the village. I need to make sure we can prevent as many incidents as possible."

"Once I have all the internal affairs in my clan straightened out, I will have my clan begin keeping surveillance over the young Namikaze," Hiashi declared.

"Then I will not hold you up any further," Sarutobi said and stood up from his desk as Hiashi did. "Many things will change, this is only the start."

Hiashi bowed and began making his way to door, wondering if this change to come would be for the better…or for the worst.

**xXx**

Out in the village, in a small ramen stand called Ichiraku, Naruto was downing his third bowl of ramen. His 'girls sat around him, having fought over who would get to sit next to him as there were only two available seats on either side of him. Naturally, the Charamanda assumed to take his right side, stating her claim as something called the 'Alpha' in the 'group'. She had really called it a harem, but a quick reminder from Kakashi had cautioned them to use 'safer words' around civilians, as they would not understand the true meaning behind the term. This left the Vulvixx and the Kitten to fight over who got Naruto's left side.

Sadly, the Vulvixx lost due to her shy nature as she could not compete with the Kitten's more direct and slightly forceful nature, (having squeezed the poor Vulvixx's butt to make her squeak and blush madly and look away from everyone in sheer embarrassment.) This gave the Kitten enough time to slip into the seat on Naruto's left, claiming her victory of being the potential 'Beta', leaving the Vulvixx last in line. She had been depressed that she would be considered the last girl in Naruto's line-up, but a quick reminder from the Charamanda that Naruto would have to get more girls at some point will mean she won't be the last one for long…or until she grew a pair and kicked the Kitten's ass and claim the Beta position for herself.

Kakashi sat nearby the small group, lounging next to the Charamanda with his Anbu mask on as he was still technically on duty. The chef had offered to fix him a meal for free, but Kakashi politely declined. He needed to keep all his senses on alert in case of danger and eating would be a distraction and the digestion would hamper his reflexes. As it was, he already picked up fifteen potential threats from some of the civilians who walked by the stand. One had even tried to come right up to the booth and looked ready to do something violet, but as soon as Kakashi was seen in his full Anbu uniform, any intention was quickly forgotten and wandered off.

It might have seemed like a dull and boring mission to play bodyguard for the little whiskered-face blonde, but Naruto was anything but ordinary. With the mixed feelings everyone had with him being the container of the Kyuubi and the son of the Yondaime, the entire village was confused on how to respond to him. Some had just dropped their hostility and acted downright kiss-asses as they didn't want any bad blood with the Yondaime's son. Others had increased their hatred for the boy, seeing it as nothing more than a trick the Kyuubi was playing on everyone to ensure its survival. What these fools keep forgetting was if Naruto was the fox, they would all be slaughtered in a heartbeat…

But there were some that were starting to get to know the young boy as the person that he was. It was very slow going and hopefully it would pick up speed with the years to come. The first were Naruto's Pokékits. They were the first to actually get past the goofy mask he wore to hide his real emotions. Having finally made a connection with someone, even creatures of a long forgotten era, had done wonders in improving he boy's outlook in life. The next, of course, were the chef and his young daughter, Ayame, who although had known the boy longer than the Pokékits only rated second as they could only give the boy a break on the food they served him and welcomed him wholeheartedly whenever he showed up. The third was the Sandaime himself.

The boy had been very forgiving of why the Sandaime had tried to hide the boy's heritage and shown remarkable maturity for understanding the importance of the secrecy needed. It still hurt the boy knowing that all that time that the man he considered his adoptive grandfather had known who he really was and who his parents were, but time would easily patch up that mistrust, especially now that the Sandaime was breaking his back to make sure Naruto truly became the hero his father, the Yondaime, wanted him to be. Now seeing his sensei's son look so happy and with friends, even if they weren't human, Kakashi was very happy for Naruto.

Unfortunately, his pleasant mood shifted when he suddenly sensed multiple chakra signatures all moving wildly from a nearby location. _'Wait…that area…that's the Hyuga Compound!'_

Naturally, Kakashi's first instinct was to leave to investigate what was going on and see if he could help, but his primary orders was to safeguard Naruto and his Pokékits at all times. Were he not so aware of the village's take on Naruto's 'girls, Kakashi would feel he could risk an hour to go look. Knowing better now, he would just have to wait and hope whatever is going on turns out all right. Yet with the potential danger nearby, Kakashi couldn't risk this being a distraction set up in hopes of getting Naruto and his 'girls.

Thinking quick on his feet, Kakashi looked up at the chef just as he was almost finished with Naruto's next round. "Could you make that into a double and to go?"

"No problem," Teuchi replied and started on the improved order.

"Awww, but I was hoping to eat more!" Naruto complained softly.

"I know, I know…but on such a beautiful day I thought we might…!"

Any excuse that Kakashi was working on to get Naruto back to the Namikaze Compound died in his throat when his instincts started screaming. Sensing the danger, Kakashi scooped up all Naruto and the Pokékits at a blindingly speed and yanked them out of the ramen stand. Just as he did, a body went flying right where they were sitting and crashed against the counter. Looking at the person who was thrown, he quickly spotted a Uchiha fan symbol on the man's coat. Kakashi whipped his had in the direction the Uchiha was thrown and saw a panting Hyuga, an older one, standing in the middle of the street…in his arm was a very young girl.

The Hyuga saw Kakashi and snarled at the Anbu. "Don't stand against me, Anbu! You won't stand chance against a true Hyuga!" the elderly man said dangerously.

Kakashi didn't pay his words any mind, he was looking at the girl in the man's arm. She appeared to be unconscious. Kakashi's suspicions were answered when the thrown Uchiha pulled out of the ramen stand, holding his bleeding right arm.

"Anbu-san! The Hokage ordered the arrest of the Hyuga elder council! That man tried to make a break for it with the clan leader's daughter!" the Uchiha said quickly.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. "So that's what's going on here. Well, then…" Kakashi looked at the Hyuga elder. "What do you have to say about that?"

"I say if you come near me, you'll endanger this weak, pathetic excuse of a Hyuga offspring!" the elder threatened, holding two figures at the base of the little girl's skull where it met the neck.

"So that's how it is…" Kakashi murmured, looking at those fingers. No doubt if he made a single move, that elder would jab those fingers in the girl's neck and kill her instantaneously.

He glanced over at the Uchiha next to him, seeing—like him—he was already working out a strategy on how to take the dangerous elder out, but Kakashi wasn't sure if the Uchiha was thinking of ways that ended with the little girl making out of this alive. As if sensing Kakashi's worry, the Uchiha stepped closer to him. "Whatever we do, we need to get the child away from that lunatic."

Glad to see they were of the same mind, Kakashi could relax there. "Got any ideas?"

"…If she's on time," the Uchiha murmured under his breath.

"She?" Kakashi uttered before his ears were suddenly bombarded by the loudest, most ear-piercing noise he had ever heard in his life.

The horrible noise startled the elder, and forgetting himself, dropped his hostage to free his arms to cover his to block out the painful sound. That was his biggest mistake. The Uchiha appeared to have been waiting for that to happen as he dashed into action. He darted start for the elder and then tackled the man to the ground, kunai in hand and pressing it right on the man's throat.

"Try anything and I make a new breathing hole in your throat," the Uchiha hissed.

The elder looked around wildly as he tried to figure out what happened. "W-What was that?"

"That would be me, criminal!" a perky, yet authoritative voice answered.

A woman dropped down, wearing an Uchiha Police Force uniform like the Uchiha and stood at attention and saluted to Kakashi. She wasn't an Uchiha herself as her hair or eyes were not the traditional colors of anyone from the clan. Her hair was a shade of blue, almost turquoise and her eyes were green.

"Excuse me while I aid in apprehend this criminal!" the woman said, and then produced a set of handcuff almost from nowhere and kneeled down to slap them on the elder's wrists after she wrestled to get his arms behind his back. The Uchiha worked with her while keeping the kunai at the elder's throat, not able to do much else with his busted arm.

"Good work, Kiko-chan!" the Uchiha praised, looking over at the girl with a warm smile.

Kiko smiled proudly with a blush on her face after receiving such high praise. "All in the line of work, Kuro-kun!"

Kakashi looked closer at the girl. "You're one of the OfficerJennys that had just joined the Uchiha Police Force, aren't you?"

Kiko smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir! Office Kiko at your service!"

Kakashi smiled, showing only in his one visible eye, but then he suddenly looked curiously at the duo. "What was that noise earlier? It was like a flock of birds dying all at once."

Kiko giggled and produced a small silver object that hung on a chained necklace. It was narrow and cylinder in shape with a flat end on one end. "Riot Whistle. It was used to strike fear into the hearts of all criminals who try and break the law."

"Scared me shitless when I first heard it, too," Kuro admitted as he slapped a chakra dampener tag on the back of the elder's head. "I thought the sky was crashing down on me after she used it. I figured it might have that same effect on someone who never heard one of those things go off."

Kakashi chuckled nervously as he adverted his eye. "Well…you were correct."

Kuro and Kiko laughed and with the OfficerJenny's help, they picked up the Hyuga elder. "Better take this one in and join the rest of the other old geezers."

"Then we're taking you straight to the hospital to get your arm looked at!" Kiko stated firmly.

"My shoulder's fine, it'll be better in a little bit…" Kuro said, trying to weasel out of a trip at the hospital.

"No! We are going to make sure you're fine!" Kiko said with a forceful glare yet edged with concern.

Seeing that look Kuro knew he lost. "Fine, fine…As soon as we drop this guy off, we'll go to the Hospital."

She wrapped an arm around him and hugged him carefully. "Good! I'd hate my new Tamer to be in pain, even in the line of duty."

Kuro blushed some but looked very happy at the Pokégirl's worry over him.

Kakashi turned his eyes away to give the two a moment. It was obvious the two had formed a very strong bond, and he wondered if maybe something more from the way they were looking at each other. It made him wonder if this was how it was like for everyone in the old world when Pokégirls were a daily common thing. If that was so, then things could only get better for the future of Konoha. His musing was interrupted when he suddenly remembered the child the elder had been holding as captive. He looked around for her only to spot Naruto had already taken care of that for him. Naruto had her in his arms while his kits were huddled around her. He was in the process of trying to wake her up.

"Hey, you're safe now! You should wake up now," Naruto said encouragingly.

The little girl slowly started to open her eyes, fluttering them briefly and slowly widening them when she saw Naruto and the faces of his Pokékits hovering over her.

"W-Who are you?" the girl asked softly with a very timid and shy voice.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! These are my Pokékits!" Naruto introduced, nodding his head to the three kits.

The girl started to regain enough strength to sit up on her own and then looked at the three Pokékits in awe. She had heard about them from her father and most of her clan, but this was the first time seeing one in real life. She stared at them for a moment, taking in their abnormal, animalistic features until she saw the Vulvixx and her huge fluffy tail. Upon seeing something so cute, a little girl of her age could only do one thing.

"Kawaii!" she squealed and latched her arms around the Vulvixx, rubbing her cheek against the fox-like girl's furry face.

The poor Vulvixx was so stunned by the girl's reaction and close contact. She froze all over, her bushy tail standing straight up and fully puffed out. She was very shy when it came to contact and to have a total stranger suddenly latched on her made her extremely nervous. The other kits and Naruto thought it was hilarious and let the moment ride on as long as possible. The Hyuga girl soon remembered herself and quickly released the Vulvixx with a look of shame for acting the way she did. It was just the site of that tail and those fuzzy cheeks made was just so cute! Glancing over at the blonde, she saw he was rather cute, too.

"P-Pardon me, please!" she said quickly, staring down at the ground as he face suddenly heated up after making that observation.

Naruto laughed wildly. "It's okay! After what you just went through, I'm glad to see you're fine!"

Now the girl froze as a wave of nervousness washed over her, looking slowly up from the ground and staring bashfully up at the boy, then finally, her young mind remembered the name Namikaze. "Oh! Y-You're the Yondaime's son!" she stuttered out and then lowered her head in respect. "T-Thank you, honorable son of the Yondaime...f-for saving me!"

Naruto lost his smile and replaced it with a frown. He wasn't used to people using honorifics with him. It was just too weird after the years of being glared at and treated like a plague. "Hey, just call me Naruto, okay? I don't give a crap about all those suffixes." He grinned at himself. He actually managed to fit a fancy word like suffixes into a sentence. "Besides, it wasn't me that saved you. It was my bodyguard and the Uchiha-san and his Pokégirl." He pointed over to them.

"They deserve the credit. I just happened to be here and carry you out of danger had this broken out into a really bad fight!" Naruto confessed.

"S-Still, that was b-brave!" the girl defended shyly. That was more than she could ever hope to do. She wasn't that courageous in nature. Had it been in reverse, she was sure she would have been too scared to do anything. That's why it was so easy for the elder to grab her. When the entire compound was suddenly raided by the Uchiha police force, she was startled when the elder suddenly came right at her and picked her up, threatening her to do as he said or else she would be killed. She felt so helpless and scared that she couldn't even left a finger to try and defend herself.

Naruto obviously didn't think much of what he did. He waved it off and shrugged. "Nah! I would have been brave if I actually tried to fight that adult! But Jiji-san taught me how to size up an opponent and know when you're likely to get your butt handed back to you! That elder was close to Jiji-san's age…and if he was anything like him, I'd never have a chance of winning."

The girl was amazed at him. He was able to tell he was completely outclassed with just gauging a person's age? That was remarkable in her book. He was far more matured than his age would give him credit and that made her admire this blonde in way she wouldn't completely understand until she was a few years older.

"Say, what's your name, anyway?" Naruto asked after realizing she never introduced herself as he told her his name.

"Oh-h!" she squeaked out in alarm. "I-I did-dn't mean to be r-rude! My n-name is Hyuga Hinata."

"Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto beamed, not aware that his use of words had sealed something that would blossom into something far more than he would have dreamed over time.

Hinata gazed with fluttering eyes at the blonde, her heart beginning to beat faster and faster. Blood rushed to her head and her vision started to go blurry again…and then she fainted from the overexcitement.

Naruto panicked, quickly grabbing her before she fell and hit her head. "Waa? What I do? Hinata-chan, hey! Wake up!"

The Charamanda looked down at the unconscious Hyuga with a frown. "I think you broke her."

**xXx**

**A/N: **There you have it. Another chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought and I'm still opened to suggestions regarding who should be turned into Pokégirl and what kind. Please and thank you.

Till then…


End file.
